Janet Harker and the Philosopher's Stone
by Nerdfighter1309
Summary: Join Janet Harker, a young daughter of Hecate as she travels with her best friend Alice, the daughter of Iris, from Camp Half-Blood in America to study in Hogwarts, where they will befriend the Boy who Lived and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Translated from Ancient Greek by Alannah Right, Head Librarian of the Great Library of Salem, Salem Witches' Institute.

Text in italics is assumed to have been spoken in Ancient Greek at the time of events happening

Text in bold are spells

Underlined texts are thoughts

Hello, that's always a good way to start something, I've decided to write this down, I can't remember why, something a friend said about writing down his adventures as a lesson for future heroes, I should probably start at the beginning, that's usually a good idea.

My name is Janet Harker, I was born to a decorated British Auror called Thom Harker, and a Greek mother who left before I was two. Dad said her family would not let her stay, which I always thought was a bit mean, so I never knew her, my only memory of her is of kind black eyes and blonde hair. Dad met her just after the wizarding wars against Voldemort, they moved to America together, and had me, where he carried on being an Auror for the American government, he said they were less corrupt than the British. We lived in a very large isolated house near a small town in the middle of nowhere Texas, Dad home-schooled me, always said the muggle schools were too dangerous, life was boring looking back at it, but at the time it was enjoyable, I was happy and content.

One day in July, I was about eight at the time Dad sat me down and decided it was time to tell me a secret. Dad was a tall and slender man with kindly brown eyes, jet black hair that had over the years gone salt and pepper with age and stress from his job. He had a weathered look from the amount of time that he has spent outside chasing lawbreaking wizards, and always wore a tweed suit, button up shirt and a brown tie covered with Ancient Greek letters. He loved anything to do with Greece, particularly myths and Ancient Greece, so I grew up in a house that was part museum, with Greek myths as bedtime stories, and everything in the house written in Ancient Greek, sometimes whole conversations would be in Ancient Greek, Dad said I spoke Ancient Greek before I spoke English.

"Janet, I've got something to tell you about your Mum, I haven't ever told you a lie about her, but I have told you half-truths and omitted some things, please don't be angry with me dear."

"Ok Daddy, what is it?" Even as a kid I had suspected Dad had not told me everything. I suppose at this point I should give a short description of me, I was short for my age (I am still short) with blond waist length hair and dark brown, almost black eyes, Dad always said I looked like Mum

"You know in those stories that I read to you at bedtime about Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"Yeah, Hecate was always my favourite, there aren't enough stories about her," Dad looked taken aback by this, then smiled broadly, Dad's smiles always made me happy, they were contagious.

"I always thought that, honey, I am not going to beat around the bush, the Greek myths, they are all real, all the Gods, Goddesses and monsters are real."

"Oh okay," Dad raised an eyebrows at that.

"You aren't going to question me about it, you don't find it unbelievable?"

I looked Dad in the eye then said, "Dad, we have an elf in the kitchen, chocolates that jump about, and your broom flies, with that on a daily basis, I can believe anything," Dad smiled at me again.

"You always were a clever girl, so can you guess what I'm going to say next?"

"Hmm, Mum was a Goddess, or something because that would explain why my magic is stronger than it should be, especially when I don't even have a wand," Dad looked at me with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yes, she was a Goddess, well done dear, right now you do need don't you that being a demigod means that monsters will come after you, because they can smell you."

"Oh, that's why the house is so well warded, and there's a magic sword in the loft."

"Yes, and why you are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself. The reason why I'm telling you this is because next week I will be going to Germany to help catch a necromancer, but I don't want to take you away from America, because this is where the Gods are based now, they follow Western Civilisation around. There is a sort of camp that is especially for demigods like you, I am going to take you there in two days' time, until I am back from Germany."

I could not hide how excited I was to go somewhere other than the little town we lived near in the middle of nowhere. "What should I pack Dad?" I asked bouncing up and down in my seat, causing him to laugh and ruffle my hair.

"Anything you think you will need, you will staying for a couple of months, necromancers are a tough bunch to deal with, so clothes, toiletries, Mr Cuddles (that was my teddy), books, pictures. We will be going by portkey, so you don't really have a luggage limit, but don't take everything, you will have limited storage space."

I hugged Dad and rushed out the room to pack.

* * *

That evening I was sitting in my room reading a spell book I had disguised as a fantasy novel when Cobblepot the house elf walked in to bring in laundry. Owning house elves is frowned on in America, but Cobblepot refused to leave Dad when he moved to America, so instead, Dad hired him as a servant, and insisted on him paying wages, which was something that confused Cobblepot, but it kept Dad happy. Cobblepot looked like any house elf, short with grey skin, pointy ears and large green eyes, unlike British house elves to other old rich families he did not look half starved, was cheery most of the time, and wore a little butler suit, rather than the traditional sackcloth tunic.

"Cobblepot?" I asked setting down my book on the table next to me.

"Yes mistress?" He asked in his over emphasised London accent.

"Did you ever know my mother?"

"Yes mistress."

"What was she like?"

"The mistress's mother was a kind lady, she was nice to the house elves, was not happy with their treatment, that is why master treats Cobblepot so well. She made master very happy, he was sad when she left, but knew it was inevitable."

"What was her name?"

"Cobblepot never found out, only knew her a Mistress."

"Cobblepot, do I have any family apart from Dad?"

"Master's parents are no longer alive, they died just after war, master also has a brother, they do not like each other and a sister, she is the light of both the brothers' lives, the only thing they ever agreed on was the need for her safety by dealing with evil wizards, so they both became Aurors. Master's brother was made the heir after master left for America, but master was given a lot of money by his brother, to thank master for saving his life a few times in the war."

"Thanks Cobblepot, what's for tea?"

"It's Sunday, so it's roast beef, roast potatoes, apple sauce, crackling and mixed vegetables."

"That sounds delicious," Cobblepot smiled and left.

Two days later me, Dad and Cobblepot the house elf were standing outside the house two suitcases, Dad was giving Cobblepot some final instructions before he left.

"See you in a couple of months Cobblepot."

"Good luck master," Cobblepot turned to me "have fun at camp mistress; if things go badly you can always portkey home."

"Thanks Cobblepot," I turned to Dad, smile mischievously, "race you to the portkey." I then turned and ran towards the old boot at the end of the garden that served as a portkey, Dad levitated my cases and chased after me, he beat me to the portkey and started sending my cases through, when he had finished we both went through together.


	2. Chapter 2

At first I thought the portkey was broken, after all we had just been dumped on a hill in the middle of nowhere, there was a strawberry plantation in front of us, a lake, or maybe the sea to our right and a pine tree that was glowing slightly to our left. I then recognised the edge of an illusion spell, and as I about to remove it when Dad stopped me.

"Don't do that dear, leave it, Chiron will not be happy if he has a bunch of muggles coming to gawk at the camp."

"Yes Dad," on that he started walking up the hill, my cases floating after him, at the apex he stopped.

"I cannot go any further dear, I am not a demigod, satyr or nature spirit, so the boundaries will not let me in, unless someone inside lets me, so this is where we must part. When you get in to camp walk directly to the big house, and ask for Chiron, I will see you after the incident in Germany is sorted out," he gave me one final hug and walked to the portkey.

I cried a bit, I was going to miss Dad, this was my first time out the house without him, after I had stopped crying I levitated my cases, and stepped through the wards. I was greeted by a sight I had not been expecting, the plantation was still there, but now it had been joined by a U shaped row of twelve very different cabins, a basketball court, an amphitheatre, an archery range, a paved pavilion with picnic benches, an area which had people sword fighting in, and a climbing wall with lava falling down it, which was rather dramatic.

As Dad had told me to, I walked towards the big house, where I set my cases down, on the porch sat a pudgy man with a flushed face and curly brown hair. He was wearing sunglasses, shorts and a loud colourful shirt he was sitting playing cards with a man in a wheelchair, he also had curly brown hair, his eyes were visible though, they were brown, he was wearing a tweed jacket. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Chiron," the pudgy man looked over at me.

"Don't you know it is rude to interrupt," this caused the other man to sigh and lay down his cards.

"I win again Dionysus," the realisation of who the pudgy man was caused me to squeak, I bowed quickly.

"Please forgive me Lord Dionysus," this caused Dionysus to smile slightly.

"I think I might like this one," he says to the man in the wheelchair.

"I am Chiron, who are you?" The man in the wheelchair asks getting out of the wheelchair, he appears to unfold, revealing that instead of legs he had a horse's body with his torso where the horse's head would have been.

"I am Janet Harker."

"Where is your protector?"

"Protector?"

"The satyr that brought you here?"

"A satyr didn't bring me here."

"Then who did?"

"My Dad, he's an Auror, he brought me here while he's in Germany," Chiron frowned slightly at that.

"So he is a wizard?"

"Yep."

"He wouldn't happen to be Thom Harker would he?"

"Yep, he said I was a demigod."

"That is true because otherwise you could not have passed through the wards," as he said this a girl, about 2 years older than me walked past, she was taller than me (though that was not difficult), she had stormy grey eyes and blond hair tied back in a ponytail that reached the base of her shoulder blades. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood_ in Ancient Greek, jeans and trainers "Annabeth can you ask cabin eleven to prepare a place for Janet."

"Of course Chiron," she turned around, and walked towards the row of cabins.

"Come along Janet, I will show you around, don't call the camp director by his name, call him Mr D."

"Why?"

"Names have power, especially the names of Gods, Titans, Gigantes and Monsters, so always use pseudonyms, like Mr D or the Lord of the Sky."

"Why is he here?" I asked, curious as to why a God was basically babysitting.

"Punishment, for harassing an off limits nymph."

* * *

We walked towards the lake, where a group of campers were having a sea battle with another group of campers on a pair of triremes. "This is the lake, you will have swimming lessons here, and as you can see there is the occasional sea battle I think it is Ares versus Apollo at the moment." We then walked on to the open air dining pavilion, "this is the dining pavilion, you will have your meals here, a conch horn will sound for meals, it is up to you to attend." The next site to see was the climbing wall, "this is the climbing wall, yes, that is real lava." We walked past a game of basketball, a group of people that looked to be Annabeth's siblings having a sword practice, and some kids doing archery practice, to varying degrees of success, "you will learn to protect yourself from the monsters that are going to try and kill you." We finally reached the row of twelve cabins,

"Why are there only twelve cabins?"

"One for each of the Olympians."

"What about the minor Gods and Goddesses?

"They don't have many children, so they stay in the Hermes cabin, with all the unclaimed, you will be staying in Hermes' cabin until you are claimed, because Hermes is the God of travellers. However if I was you I would keep an eye on my things, he is also the God of thieves, so his children tend to take other people's things, and they also like to pull practical jokes."

"Thank you Mr Chiron," I said walking into the cabin. Cabin eleven looked like a large generic cabin with peeling red paint and a black tar roof.

"Give it back Travis!" Was the welcome I got when I walked into the cabin, I had to duck a low flying amphora, I then saw Annabeth talking to a tall older blond boy, who was maybe fifteen. They were surrounded by a crowd of demigods, all wearing the same orange t-shirts as Annabeth, quite a few of them had the same elfish look to them that made me want to check my stuff was safe, even if it was still in a pile next to the porch. The crowd were fighting in a sibling way or talking rapidly to each other in English, Greek, Spanish, and occasionally French, Portuguese, German, or one of the various languages of the native Americans.

"Hello, you must be Janet, I'm Luke, the cabin councillor for the Hermes cabin, you're in luck, there's one bunk left, you're on the second bunk on the right, with Alice." He pointed at a bunk which had a black haired girl sitting on, she looked to be about my height and about my age, she had eyes that seemed to slowly change colour, and was wearing multi-coloured rainbow trousers.

"Hello, I'm Alice," she said getting up, she sounded ridiculously cheerful, she surprised me by having a British accent.

"I'm Janet."

"It's good to hear another Brit."

"Likewise, is it always this hectic in here?"

Alice shook her head, "no, it was the Stoll brothers birthday, they brought everyone cake, when you have a cabin full of ADHD demigods the last thing you want is to put them on a sugar high, this will last most of the rest of the day,

"ADHD?" She looked at me in surprise.

"Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, means we find it hard to focus in lesson, it's something that affects most demigods, it's because our brains are hard-wired for battle, it's like how we're all dyslexic, brains are working in Ancient Greek. How do you not know about it, it's usually picked up in school?"

"I never went to school, Dad home-schooled me, said muggle schools were too dangerous for wizards, or rather that wizards are too dangerous for muggle schools. Dad loves anything Ancient Greek, so everything written in our house is in Greek, even the shopping lists."

"That explains it, you're part of the wizarding community, I sort of am, I'm muggle-born, means I am a wizard but none of my mortal family are. So are you going to go to a British or American school?"

"Dad said he wanted me to go to his old school, Hogwarts I think it was, he said it was the best in the world."

"Same, Dad wanted me schooled back in the UK, said the British schools were much better than the Yanks, he did a lot of research into it. So do you want top or bottom bunk?"

"Bottom, then I can keep an eye on my stuff, I don't trust our cabinmates," I gestured at the children of the God of thieves, Janet chuckled, "so do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Yep, Iris Goddess of rainbows, it means I'm good with animals and like bright colours," she gestured at her trousers which really were painful to look at, "I don't know why it makes me good with animals, it just does."

"I'll go get my suitcases."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine."

"Would you at least like some company?"

"Okay, if you want."

We walked back to the Big House making small talk along the way about life at camp or at home, Chiron and Mr D were playing a different game that was not totally and utterly unlike chess. We did not stop; I simply waved my hand, levitating my cases, causing Alice to gawk.

"You just did wandless magic, that takes years to master, if you are not a child of Hecate I will eat my hat," this outburst made us both collapse into a fit of laughter, until Mr D silenced us by threatening to turn us into platypi (although I think the plural is platypuses). So we walked back to cabin eleven talking whilst two suitcases hovered after us.


	3. Chapter 3

We had gotten halfway back when a conch horn blew, "that's lunch, lets quickly put your cases in the cabin before all the food is gone," Alice said breaking into a run, I ran after her, she reached the cabin ages before me, and did not even appear to be out of breath. "What took ya slowpoke?"

"Excuse me, which one of us is levitating two suitcases," I said putting the cases under our bunk, setting a ward on them to turn anyone who opens them that was not me into a red dog.

'"To lunch," Alice said sprinting off again; I followed at a somewhat slower run.

Lunch was an interesting affair, it started with Chiron introducing me to everyone, then we burned some perfectly good food as a sacrifice to the Gods in general, or to a deity of our choice, (I chose Hecate, who was the patron of all magicians after all). About halfway through all conversations stopped, and everyone stared at me, I was confused by this until I looked up to see a flaming key on a background of two crossed torches.

"Janet Harker you have claimed as a child of Hecate, the Goddess of Mist, magic, and crossroads," Chiron said from the head table, everyone clapped, and then went back to their conversations.

"I told you so," Alice said from my right.

"I didn't doubt you for a second; it made a lot of sense."

"Be careful of the Ares cabin, they have a little welcoming tradition for new campers," Alice pointed a table of large and intimidating kids, who looked like stereotypical bullies on steroids, I swear they could have given Muhammad Ali a run for his money. I wondered what she meant by a welcoming tradition.

Later that day, while Alice was riding a pegasus, I found out. I was sitting outside enjoying the sunshine, I had no activities that day, Chiron said I was to receive my activity timetable that evening at the campfire. I was reading a book about counter-hexes when six female Ares campers walked over, snatch the book out my hands.

"Whatcha reading?" One of them asked, this one looked a lot like bulldog chewing a hornet. She squinted at the cramped text, which she could not read because all my books had spells on them to be illegible to anyone who is not a witch or wizard, you don't want a non-magical person with a book about spells, it usually ends badly. However, even if it was in plain Greek, I doubt she would be able to read it, "this don't make no sense, why is you reading a book that don't make no sense?" I winced at her mangling of the English language, she clearly was as intelligent as a brick, one too many knocks on the head in the practice field probably.

"Maybe it does make sense to me, but you are incapable of reading it."

"Is you calling me stupid? Is she calling me stupid?" She asks one of her friends, who bore a striking resemblance to a pug that was on a swing that had been fixed too close to a wall, however, unlike her companion; she appeared to have some intelligence.

"No, she means the book is in code or somthin', but that doesn't matter, we aren't going to read her books, probably little girly princess novels."

"Actually that is a book..."

"Shut up, no one asked you," Puggy interrupted. On some unseen signal they lifted me up and carried me towards the toilet block.

"I hope you like the insides of the toilet, because you are about to meet it up close, and personal," a camper that looked like a squinting pig said.

"You are going to swirly me? Can you at least be creative? This is just cliché," whilst most young witches and wizards would not realise it was cliché, or what a swirly was, however unlike most magic families Dad insisted on us having a TV, so that I could get a 'proper education about muggles', he also liked using it to teach me about things he felt I should know.

"Shut up little girl," one of the Ares girls who had not spoken yet said, this one looked like a constipated chimpanzee.

I was getting very fed up now, so I decided to put a stop to it. I clicked my fingers, and turned the girl that looked like pug in to a pug, the one that looked like a bulldog into a bulldog etc until there was only one left who I had not, had a good look at yet, deciding she looked like a toad I turned her into one.

"Much better," I turned around to see Chiron trotting over scowling, "fine, I will turn them back," I clicked my fingers again, turning the animals back into Ares campers, who ran away.

"I do not approve of the campers under my care being turned into animal, however, you were doing it in self-defence, so I will not tell you off. Instead I will just warn you to be careful around other witches and wizards, they will not like that you can do things with the wave of a hand that they took years to learn, so be careful," I could swear he was barely stopping himself smiling as he said this.

"Of course Chiron," as I said this he turned and left, I picked up my book and went back to reading.

* * *

"So how did the little welcoming tradition go?" Alice asked after she got back from pegasus riding. We were sitting by the edge of the lake.

"Well, I think I terrified them, I turned them into animals," this cause Alice to cup a hand over her mouth, and start laughing loudly.

"They got what was coming to them; maybe they will stop doing that now."

"Doesn't seem likely, they often get humiliated by campers, doesn't stop them, although they will be out to get you now, so watch your back during capture the flag on Friday then the conch horn blew for dinner.

Word about what had happened must have gotten around, most of the campers in the Hermes cabin were grinning broadly, whilst the Ares campers were glaring at me, the Athena campers also started talking rapidly, which is unsurprising, considering that she is the Goddess of strategy.

"So, I heard you had a run in with the Ares cabin," one of the Hermes campers said, I think his name was Al.

I shrugged, "it was in self-defence," everyone at the table started laughing as if it was the best joke ever, we then sacrificed our food to the Gods.

Dinner with a bunch of hyperactive demigods was interesting to say the least, halfway through dinner the Stoll brothers started a food fight by throwing mashed potatoes at one of Ares campers, who responded with a chicken leg bone. Then everything erupted into food flying in every direction, with Chiron calling for calm, and Mr D staring absently at his drink, until a pork pie hit him in the side of the head then he too joined the food fight, until he was reprimanded by Chiron, then he just sat back in his seat, and looked bored again.

"Does this happen often? I asked Alice, stopping a piece of pie in mid-air that was close to hitting me.

"Yep, every time someone has a birthday cake, everyone goes hyper and has a food fight, that's why we aren't allowed sweets and other junk food, it takes hour to get people to sleep after birthdays."

"STOP IT!" One of the Athena campers yelled, everyone stopped mid-action, "SAVE IT FOR CAPTURE THE FLAG."

"Thank you Andrew," Chiron said massaging his temples, "now, when you have finished eating either go to the campfire, or go to bed."

The campfire was of course magical, the louder and more cheerfully everyone sang the higher it blazed and the more the colour changed, today it was about twenty feet tall and golden, which was apparently the highest it had been all summer, which wasn't saying much, summer had only just started. I had never heard the songs, they were about Grandma putting on armour, heroes (of course), monsters being beaten by chickens, and flying rats eating bacon. It was a lot of fun. At the end Chiron gave me my timetable for activities, although I did complain about having Ancient Greek, as I pointed out to him I had been speaking Ancient Greek since I was very little, so he agreed to let me instead practice my magic.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was also bright and sunny due to the camp's weather controlling magic, my first activity was sword practice with the rest of cabin eleven. I was put with another new arrival about my age, George Burton who arrived only the night before me, everyone in cabin eleven were sure he was another one of 'Apollo's golden boys', as some of the others called Apollo's numerous children, he looked like them, he was tall and lean, he had blond hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. I found out very quickly that he was a lot better with a sword than I had been lead to believe even if he had not had official lessons; he had picked it up by living on his own. I was bad enough that Luke came over and taught me personally, I learnt quickly, Luke was a good teacher, he was a nice, cheerful guy.

"You are doing better than you think, your main problem is confidence, you have to believe you can win, you can never win a fight if you don't believe you can win, you have lost it before you start."

"I'll try."

"Don't try, do. Again," we fought numerous bouts, I did not win one, I had no chance anyway, he had two feet on me and seven more years of experience, but I was definitely getting better.

I was absolutely exhausted by the time we finished, but next was pegasus riding, that couldn't be too bad, right? Wrong, the only pegasus left when I got there was a particularly bad tempered brownish yellow one called Skippy, who was apparently named after a kangaroo movie, he really did not like me, and tried to kick me several times, in the end Alice landed to help.

"Ah, so you got Skippy the wonder horse," she walked over to the demon horse, who appeared to have been soothed by Alice's presence, she started stroking the pegasus' nose, to my surprise rather than kicking her the brute nuzzled up to her like a puppy to its master.

"I was about to turn it into a rabbit," Alice chuckled at this without looking up from stroking the pegasus' coat.

"Take Rainbow, I'll ride Skippy," I walked over to the calm brown pegasus, with the help of another camper who had landed mounted the calm pegasus and with some basic instructions I was soon soaring at a dizzying altitude three feet off the ground, and I was utterly terrified, which caused lots of laughter from Alice when she swooped by.

"Don't be scared, you're making Rainbow scared, your posture is wrong as well, you are too stiff, you need to be less rigid, or you will get saddle sores, have you ever ridden a normal horse?"

"Yeah, I grew up in the middle of nowhere in Texas, of course I have."

"You don't sound like it. Well, ride like that, only remember you are in you are in the air, so don't dismount until you are on the ground."

"Thanks Alice," slowly she coaxed me to go a bit higher, then higher and higher until I was flying higher than the roof of the Big House.

"This is amazing," I call over to Alice as I look at the views of the sea, and Long Island beautiful in the midday sunlight, and felt the wind rush through my long hair.

"Yes, it is," we hear the sound of the conch horn call everyone to lunch, "spoilsports, I just got you confident in saddle, oh well, race you back to the stable," without seeing if I was following she swooped of to the stables on Skippy, I followed on Rainbow.

Alice with her head start reached the stables first, "I win."

"Only because you had a head start," with that we both started laughing as we stabled and unsaddled the pegasi.

* * *

After lunch was one of the activity slots when I was supposed to have been learning Ancient Greek, Alice was learning Ancient Greek. So I found myself wandering looking for a good spot to read my spell books, I decided to walk up to the lone pine tree on the hill. I liked that tree, it was magical, all the wards were tied to it so it was nice to be around.

As I reached the top of the hill I saw Annabeth sitting under the tree reading, she appeared to have been crying, there were still what appeared to be tear tracks down her face.

"I see we both had the idea to come up to here, it is a lovely view."

"Yes, it is," her voice was slightly ragged, she had definitely been crying.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"This hill is where my friend took her final stand on the night me and Luke arrived, there were three of us, we were supposed to be together, but there was a horde of monsters after us. Thalia took a stand here to hold them off so we could get into camp, as she was dying her Dad took pity on her, and turned her into a pine tree, then he made the wards, and tied them to Thalia's tree so that the campers would always be safe."

"She did a very brave thing, I'm sure she's in Elysium now."

"Knowing her she will go for the Isle of Blest."

"Always aim high," I said, Annabeth smiled sadly.

"You know, whilst I've been here I've known a couple of children of Hecate, you are more powerful than most were."

"My Dad is a powerful Auror, you know magical police, so maybe that has something to do with it."

"Maybe," Annabeth sinks back into her book, but appears to be thinking, I started reading my book as well only for Annabeth to speak up again, "what are you reading? I can't make out the words."

"It's enchanted, only witches and wizards can read it, even if you could it is advanced transfiguration, so it would make no sense" I feel the wards on my suitcases go off, and start laughing, causing Annabeth to quirk an eyebrow.

"What was so funny?" I stifled my laughing and point at cabin eleven where Connor Stoll was chasing a red dog, we both start laughing, "is that yours?"

"Sort of, I did that, well the wards I left on my suitcase did, just in case."

"So that is probably Travis?"

"More than likely, I thought it would be a good idea to wards my stuff in a cabin with the children of the God of thieves."

"Good idea, remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Some Ares campers found that out the hard way."

"So you did actually turn them into animals?"

"Yep," I closed my book, and walked down the hill towards the Stoll brother and the dog, formerly known as his brother.

"So you found my little trap then," I said as I turned Travis back into a human, he did turn to human on all fours with his tongue hanging out, which was enough to make me start laughing again.

"Yeah, a little warning that it was there would have been nice," Connor said, sounding equal parts angry and annoyed.

"You should have had the decency to leave other peoples stuff alone, next time the trap won't be so nice Clifford."

"Is that going to be my nickname now?" Travis asked.

"Yes," I said turning, and walking back to the cabin, where I found my suitcase open on the floor, I checked everything was in it, closed it, reset the wards and slide it under the bunk, I also decided to ward my bed, just in case.

* * *

That night George Burton was claimed by Apollo, to no one's surprise except his own.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was the Hermes vs Hephaestus sea battle, our trireme like everything else to do with Hermes cabin was a bit worse for wear, but it was still watertight, I had been told not to use magic by Chiron. The Hephaestus cabin trireme was surprisingly wooden I thought it would be metal but it was covered in machinery, several of which looked rather dangerous. Although the Hermes cabin outnumbered them at least three to one, with all the machinery on the trireme, and the fact that the average Hephaestus camper was four times the size of the average Hermes camper it was going to be close. Most of the camp had turned out to watch, apparently, there was an unofficial tournament going on over the past couple of years, and this was the final. One of the machines had half the cabin working on it as it hissed like a cobra.

"Is that going to explode?" I asked Alice.

She looked up from the knot she had just tied and over at the machine, "it seems likely, most of their inventions do eventually, or catch fire, you can usually find someone from cabin nine on fire."

There was a loud crash as the machine activates, suddenly the signal sounded for the battle to begin, the Hermes trireme started moving towards, only to be met by a wall of Greek fire burning on the sea.

"Retreat!" Luke called as the older cabin members manned (or womanned) the oars and started rowing backwards away from the advancing fire, "Archers! Fire!" As he called the cabin members who were armed with bows fired flaming arrows at the Hephaestus trireme, some of the arrows landed and set fire to some of the port side of the boat. The fire was swiftly dealt with by Hephaestus campers with fire extinguishers labelled _'ye olde fire extinguisher'_, whoever thought of that joke really deserved a flicked ear, or to be turned into a cat.

A ballista is fired from the Hephaestus trireme and almost the side of our trireme, its course was just changed by an arrow hitting it head on, meaning it fell short. "Hermes cabin, fire the boarding hooks!" Luke called as several hooks were thrown from the Hermes trireme; they were then used to pull the two triremes side by side.

"Hermes cabin board!" Luke called as the crew of the Hermes trireme piled over the edge onto the Hephaestus cabin trireme, this resulted in a large sword fight, in which me and Alice ended up facing a camper twice our combined size. What we lacked in size we made up for in speed, well Alice did, I was too busy trying to not get my head caved in by mistake. Alice lunged at him with a blow that he only just deflected, I then tried to strike his knee, but he easily parried, he was however not aware of his surroundings, Alice had managed to get behind him when he turned to face me, and knocked him out with a pommel jab to the back of his head.

"Duck!" she called pushing me down to the deck as a sword flew past me, striking one of the machines, which began hissing and spluttering.

"She's gonna blow, abandon ship!" Came the call from the Hephaestus campers, when a Hephaestus camper tells you to run because something is about to explode, you had better run.

Everyone jumped on the Hermes trireme and paddled away as quickly as possible, we only just got clear as the machine exploded, setting the Hephaestus trireme on fire.

"Why didn't we just push it overboard?" One of the younger Hephaestus campers asked, "I mean, it was on wheels," this caused a lot of blushing from the older cabin members.

As we reached shore the naiads threw the burnt trireme and several campers that went overboard onto the shore. Chiron declared Hermes cabin the winner, and thus the Athena cabin declared us the winners of unofficial winners of some duty or another, and first dibs at the shower for the rest of summer.

* * *

The weeks of my stay passed quickly, I got better at sword fighting and pegasus riding, it really was not that different to horse riding, I was still no good with a bow, and even ended up getting banned from the archery range after almost accidentally hitting Mr D, who was not happy with me after that. I ended up turning the Ares campers into a whole menagerie of animals, after they made several attempts to swirly me, I did sometimes save some of the new campers from their 'tradition' which all the campers found hilarious, the big muscle heads scared of a small eight year old, but i never had another attempt on my luggage. Annabeth and I would often meet each other under Thalia's tree, over the course of my stay, I would say we became friends, Luke and I also became friends, I think he was everyone's friend really.

I was summoned to the big house one day at the end of August after a riding lesson with Alice.

"If this is about jinxing Clifford, I mean Travis, again, I can explain..." I said as I entered the room, trailing off when I saw the other person in the room, "Daddy," I called running into his arms.

"There's my big girl, now what's this I hear about you turning people into animals and jinxing loofahs?" I looked at the ground, "I gotta say, I'm impressed, those are difficult spell to do with a wand, and you did it without one."

Chiron cleared his throat, "well my old friend it is good to see you again, I would recommend if your daughter could come back next summer, and every summer after to learn to protect herself," dad stood up looking surprised that Chiron was there, as though he had forgotten where he was, as he often did.

"Yes, of course, I was going to suggest the same thing."

"I hear you plan to have her attend Hogwarts when she is old enough, we have several campers that do that, and more who plan to, so I would suggest that she come with the group, you know safety in numbers. It would look less strange, as we have several students of the 'The Chiron Academy for Gifted Witches and Wizards', as we have called ourselves who go to Hogwarts, on a long running arrangement with a group of legacies, children and grandchildren of demigods, in the UK. They are high up in the ministry, they forge records make it look like a long running cultural exchange, sending American children to learn British magic, and non-existent British children to learn American magic at a school that doesn't exist."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Dad reached out a hand, and Chiron shook it, "now, Janet, it's getting late, and Cobblepot is cooking dinner, we should be on our way, go pack, and say your goodbyes, I'll wait here, you can come back next year for the entire summer if you like."

"Yes, I would."

* * *

I ran out the big house, and to cabin eleven where I grabbed my cases and levitated them out the door, I rounded the corner and bumped into Alice, "I've got to go Alice, Dad's back, I'll see you next year, Iris message me sometime."

"See you next year, I'm leaving too soon, Dad apparently misses me, I think he just want someone to talk to about his art."

"Maybe we can meet up some time, if Dad lets me leave the house, or you in the house, he is a bit paranoid of monsters, for good reason though, I mean, I am a demigod, and we are trouble magnets," I hugged Alice, and leave to find Annabeth.

After much enquiring I find Annabeth by the lake, reading, "Annabeth," she looked up surprised, her hand reaching for the dagger at her waist by instinct, seeing it was only me she relaxed, and smiled.

"Hi Janet, what's up?"

"I'm leaving today, Dad came back from Germany, but he said I can come back next year," Annabeth's smile looked forced, "what's wrong?"

"My family didn't accept me, well, my stepmother convinced my Dad to stop accepting me, she thought I was a threat to my stepbrothers, what with all the monster attacks, so I ran away when I was seven. I then met Luke and Thalia, we survived together for a year, then a satyr called Grover found us and brought us to camp, and you know the rest."

"Don't give up, one day they might accept you again, but until then you have a new family, you have a dozen siblings in your cabin alone, and more cousins than you can shake a stick at, you have friend. Imagine if you were at home, you would be dealing with high school bullies, tests made worse by dyslexia and ADHD, hiding who you are and monsters, here you are safe and can be who you are, with this amazing and fantastic hidden world."

Annabeth looked up, her eyes wet, "yeah, you're right, but I can hope to see Dad again."

"One day, Annabeth, anyway I have to go, see you next year."

"See you too."

I walked back to the Hermes cabin, left a note explaining where I had gone, retrieved my bags, and walked back to the Big House with them levitating after me.

"You ready to go dear?" Dad asked when I reached the porch.

I took one final look at the Big House, and saw a satyr running after us, what is his name? Grover wasn't it, Annabeth's protector when she came to camp, he was holding something, "Dad, wait," I turned, and walked down towards him, "hi, Grover isn't it?"

"Yes, Annabeth told me to give you this", he was holding a necklace with a single bead on it, like the ones the campers who had been here a while, Annabeth's had two on it, a pine tree and a centaur in a prom dress (don't ask). They were given out at the end of summer, with a picture of the most memorable event of the summer on, "they were supposed to have been given out tonight, but Annabeth got one early to give you." The bead had a picture of a flaming trireme from our little sea battle.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he turned around and walked towards the lake.

"Now, shall we go?" Dad asked behind me.

"Yes," I turned and we started walking up the hill, "so where do you know Chiron from?"

"We met during the war; I was part of an operation to get demigods out of the UK, to keep them away from Voldemort, who could use their blood in rituals, nasty rituals that are not banned in Britain, who consider a demigod a magical creature, which are not protected in the UK, despite their hatred of dark magic. The rituals are banned in America, which is usually lenient on dark magic, letting them practice, and letting them have their own political offices, as long as there is direct oversight by the councils. The operation was also to keep the demigods away from ambitious light magicians, and manipulative ones, like the Order of the Phoenix, who whilst trying to good often sacrificed people, not the ritual kind of sacrifice. The letting them die so they could catch the evil wizards kind of sacrifice, that is what lead to that dreadful affair with the Longbottoms and the Potters. Anyway, how was camp?"

"Good," i then explained most of what had happened, "I made friends, I was wondering, can I have one of them over? She is my new best friend Alice; she's a daughter of Iris, Goddess of the rainbow."

"Yes, of course, where does she live?" I froze for a moment.

"I'll Iris message her to find out," Dad laughed, and then activated the portkey that was next to Thalia's tree.


	6. Chapter 6

In September, I Iris messaged Alice (turns out you don't need money to Iris message a daughter of Iris), and we arranged for her to come around. Dad made a portkey out of a bottle, and we went to visit, we arrived on the edge of the small town, in a wheat field, creating a circle of flattened wheat. That's where the crop circle originates from, wizards portkeying into fields.

"Dad, next time I am making the portkey," I said, as we picked our way out of the field, removing wheat from our hair, I kept expecting to see Demeter with a bowl of Weetabix.

* * *

We eventually found our way into the sleepy town, "Alice said just look for the multi-coloured house," I said standing in the main square.

"Ah, you're looking for Mr Smith's house," an old woman behind us said, "he lives behind the church," she pointed at the church at one end of the square. I then noticed something, it was rush hour, even in a small town there should be traffic, but there was none, I started backing away from the old woman, and cast a spell to remove the mist for me. Yep, she was a harpy.

I threw a fireball at her, fireballs are rather ineffective, they are usually dodged and quite inefficient, as they use more magic than other spells that can do the same job. They usually fail because they are easily dodged, but they look cool, and what is the point of using magic to defeat a monster if you don't look cool doing it? The harpy flew out of the way. "Clever girl, saw through my disguise did you, now you're going to be lunch," the harpy said as she swooped at me, I prepared a shield spell.

"I don't think so," Dad said, he'd drawn his wand, "**stupefy**," a bolt fired at the harpy, who was preoccupied with me, and didn't see it coming. She collapsed to the pavement with a sickening thud, I then rushed over and stabbed it in the heart with the celestial bronze dagger Dad got me in Germany, the harpy dissolved into gold powder. My first monster kill.

"Well, we are definitely in the right town, unless a different demigod lives here," I got up and walked towards the church, Dad follows after, we walked around the church, and saw a multi-coloured house, "yep, Alice lives here." I walked up to the door, and knocked, a man in his forties answered the door. He had short brown hair, which was retreating, a handlebar moustache, he was wearing wire rimmed glasses over his watery blue eyes, he was quite short, no more than five foot six, and was wearing a white shirt and beige slacks, his clothes were so splattered so much in paint that there was very little of the original colour left.

He blinked twice, turned around and called into the house, "Alice, it's for you."

"Coming Papa," came the reply, followed by a thunder of footsteps coming down the stairs, then Alice rounded the corner, she did not look like she had changed much in the last couple of months. "Hi Janet," she was wearing trousers and a t-shirt which were just as colourful as her Dad's, just these were normally like this, rather than being covered in paint, "I'll just grab my stuff," she bounded off.

"She will be safe, won't she?"

"Of course," I said smiling, "probably safer than here," Mr Smith frowned, so I clarified, "our house is warded against monsters, meanwhile you had a harpy in the town square, had being the key word, she's gone, but she did know where you live."

"That could be a problem, but she's gone for now, and that's what matters."

Alice came bounding back in wearing some rainbow shoes and a rainbow coat, "let's go."

"Do you think you are taking the daughter of Goddess of the rainbow thing a bit far?"

Alice looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"You're not exactly subtle; you look like an explosion in a paint factory."

"Only a little," I shook my head, smiling at her. We then bid Mr Smith farewell, we walked back to the field.

"Um Janet, where did we leave the portkey?" Dad asked, I face palmed.

"Good thing one of us thought to put a tracking charm on it, isn't it?" Without a wand my tracking charm was rather limited, it could only tell me roughly where it was, but we eventually found the circle in the wheat with the bottle still resting there, "have you ever portkeyed before Alice?" I asked the rainbow coloured girl.

"Um, what is a portkey?"

"A portkey is a magical method of getting from point A to point B, it feels like someone has attached a rope behind your navel, and is dragging you along, whatever you do don't let go of the portkey before you arrive, or you will end you somewhere you don't want to be, usually the nearest monster's den. Just hold onto me, you'll be fine." We activated the portkey, and ported back home.

* * *

We arrived near home, we were at the end of the lane, our house is hidden behind a screen of poplar trees Alice promptly fell over, clasping her head, "how do you deal with that every time you go anywhere?"

"You get used to it," I said helping her up, "apparition is worse, Dad won't teach me, and hide all the books on apparition, says not until I have a wand, which means three more years minimum."

"Hello, I'm not going to learn anything for three more years, you have learnt most of the syllabus for like the first three years of Hogwarts, and then some."

"Well, girls if you need me, I'll be at work, you've got Cobblepot if you need anything," with that he apparated away, we started walking up the path to our house.

"Who's Cobblepot?"

"The house elf butler."

"Isn't owning a house elf illegal in America?"

"No, besides we don't own him, we employ him, he is paid, and has his own little house, and he followed Dad after he left the UK."

"I thought only rich families..." she trailed off as she saw our house, her mouth gaping open, "it's huge, and in serious need of colour," she says looking at the stone and marble building.

"You are not painting it to look like a rainbow," I grinned to my friend.

"Shame," she pouted, causing us to both collapse into a fit of giggles. I don't really remember the rest of the day, ADHD makes time fly it seems, we went horse riding, I showed her around our house, I introduced her to Cobblepot, who was nothing like how she expected a house elf to be, and who gave us cookies, we then went off to play hide and seek. But all too soon it was time for her to leave, when she was back at her house, just when we were leaving I gave her a pair of items, a mood ring and a bag containing a small perfume bottle.

"The mood ring glows red when a monster is near, the bag has a little bottle portkey in it, it will take a small group, no more than five mortals, wizards or demigods to just outside our house, use it only as a last resort, say if a kindly one is in your front garden."

"Thanks Janet, you're the best," she hugged me goodbye, and went into her house; Dad and I turned and went home.

Alice and I messaged each other constantly and visited each other over the course of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

The next summer arrived sooner than I expected, when I reached camp that year, precisely on the first day of summer under the lunar calendar I discovered that although I was actually early for camp, and Alice had not arrived yet I had missed Luke going off on a quest for his Dad with two campers who I didn't know. So instead I went off to see Annabeth, who was worrying over Luke, she hadn't changed much over the year, she was taller, so was I (although not much), Around the time of the new year I had found some interesting books in the back corner of the library, and learned a lot about history from them. Annabeth was sitting under Thalia's tree, staring up at the branches, so I snuck up on her.

"Boo," Annabeth just looked over and smiled, "you saw me coming, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry about Luke, he's one of the best swordsmen or women the camp has seen in the 20th or 21st centuries, he will be fine."

"I know," she sighed, "it's just he's out there, fighting monsters, I'm in here learning to fight them, do you know that I have not left the camp since I got here four years ago?"

"You may have mentioned it a couple of times, but you'll have your time, you are one of the smartest people I know, I'm know I'm not an oracle, child of Apollo or diviner, but I think you will be going on to great things, maybe even go down in history books." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a packet, "I know what will cheer you up, a chocolate frog."

Annabeth took the box, and looked at it apprehensive, "this is a wizards food isn't it." I nodded, "it doesn't have a real frog in it does it?" I laughed and shook my head.

"You've been reading too many little kid's stories. Although, it is enchanted, so you have to catch it, when you do the spell dissolves, so it doesn't struggle anymore. So be ready, it will try and get away, but that's half the fun" Annabeth looked apprehensive again, but opened it, and instantly grabbed the chocolate frog before it got away, the frog became an immobile lump of chocolate. I pouted as Annabeth bit off the head, she offered me some, I refused, "I was hoping to see you chasing it all over the hill." Annabeth laughed, and we started talking about our years.

* * *

(The text was obscured by a coffee stain at this point, I will resume from where the stain ends.)

That is why I am banned from Idaho, and nurse a hatred of literal dwarves in duck costumes.

* * *

Weeks later than he should have, Luke finally arrived at camp with a haunted look in his eyes; his companions were not with him. Chiron, Annabeth, and I greeted him at Thalia's tree, or rather Chiron greeted him, me and Annabeth were just at the tree when Luke appeared over the top of the hill. Luke was dirty, dishevelled, bloodstained and utterly exhausted, Annabeth jumped up when saw him.

"Luke," Annabeth yelled as she ran over and hugged her friend, "what's wrong, where are the others?" As Annabeth said it we both put two and two together, "oh Luke, I'm so sorry, they'll be in Elysium now."

"They're Ladon's chew toys now, and wouldn't be that way if it wasn't for my father and his stupid quest," Luke stormed off, Annabeth ran after him.

"I have trained heroes for thousands of years now Janet, but it never gets easier when one passes, let alone two, they will be missed. All we can do is care for the living."

"I wish I had a spell to comfort Luke, somehow."

"I think only time or bringing them back would do that, and you are not going to play with time, or necromancy, you'll makes the Lord of the Dead angry."

That evening we burned the shrouds on funeral pyres, then had supper which was a subdued affair, not even the children of Apollo went to the sing along.

* * *

Not much else happened that year at camp, there were no new quests, no new interesting campers, more of the normal, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Ares were the most common. There were a couple of children of Iris, and one child of Hecate, he was nice, his name was Drake Johnson, he was tall with brown hair and green eyes, he was the same age as me and Alice. He was also going to go to Hogwarts in two years' time, Mum apparently wanted the two of us there for something, which was worrying, when Gods want something, trouble follows, he was American, unlike Alice and I. He was from a muggle family, his Dad was a stage magician, quite a successful one, but he had no prior magical education, so I taught him some magic, mainly the Greek side.

* * *

The beads were of a golden apple on a tree branch with the names of the dead campers across the bottom, written on a broken sword and a broken bow. I may have rushed this year a bit, but it was not very interesting, the year after was even worse, there was nothing happening, no quests, just training, until the end, when just before going to Hogwarts, I received a dream.

I was standing in a room, an old room, with walls lined in books and scrolls, there were also Ancient magic symbols all over the floor, sitting in the middle of the room was a very beautiful woman with blond hair, and kind black eyes, it was Mum, she was dressed in a Chiton.

"Hello Janet," Mum said.

"Hi Mum," I tried to reach to hug her, but I did not have any arms in my dream.

"I suppose you are wondering what you are doing here, I always make it a point of visiting all my children at least once before they start wizarding school. I will probably see you a few more times after this, as you know we are not really meant to interfere in our children's lives directly, but that does not mean we can't talk occasionally, but not often, I talk to my children more than most. I brought you here to give you a gift, a wand." She held out her hand, in it was a wand, "it is eleven inches, Olympian olive wood, with a core of fury feather, and made by my favoured wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, your half-brother is receiving one like it now, they are powerful, and will not work for someone without ichor in their veins" the wand floated over to me. "You are one of my most powerful children because you have Greek magic through me, and a strong link to Avalonian magic through your father, but you knew that already, hence how you are doing advanced magic without a wand already. I expect great things from you my daughter, just remember to hide your heritage in the UK, so don't sacrifice your food."

With that I woke up before I could ask my questions, it was about six am, I was not going to get to sleep again I looked around for my wand, then opened my suitcase, sure enough there was my wand, nestled under the wards, show off. The wand was light brown in colour, covered in tiny ancient Greek magic runes that flow and move, and glows very softly, after studying my wand for a while, I noticed that Drake was awake, and reading by wand light, he waved at me.

"Mom give you a present in the night as well?"

"Yep, put it in my suitcase, bypassing all my wards, just to show off."

"Probably, just to remind you that no matter how good you are, she's better."

"So what is your wand?"

"Twelve inches, Olympian olive wood, Pegasus feather, as in the original Pegasus, with a capital P, you?"

"Eleven inches, Olympian olive wood, kindly one feather." After that I put my wand back in my case, generated a dull **luminos**, and started reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later, at an ungodly hour (maybe not, Apollo was up) twenty-seven demigods were standing in front of the Big House with our suitcases. There were, three from Athena, two from Demeter, four from Apollo, one from Ares, two from Hephaestus, three from Aphrodite, and five from the godly allsorts that was the Hermes cabin (three of which were Alice, Drake, and I). Chiron walked out of the Big House with his saddlebags, presented everyone their annual bead, (a silver bow and a burning goose after a dreadful play by the Ares cabin, which was so offensive in its badness that it started raining, inside the enchantments of the camp) and started walking up the hill. Everyone followed him, we chatted as we walked, several of the demigods looked jealously at me, Drake and Alice, because I was levitating our cases, so we were chatting amicably, rather smugly. We met Argus at the top of the hill, just outside the boundaries of the camp, the many eyed man was standing in front of a minibus, whilst my Dad was standing in front of another one. I swear that Jim (the Ares magician) was going to have a heart-attack from seeing that a mortal was going to be the one driving us to the airport. I sat in Argus' bus (naturally), we then set off en masse to the airport, our cover story being a school trip, just twenty six students, a disabled teacher and Dad.

Nine hours on a plane when you're ADHD is torture, being on a plane for nine hours with twenty six other ADHD demigods, most of whom are on sugar highs is dreadful, I came off the other end wanting to turn everyone into beavers. I talked most of the flight with John Hex, an Athenian magician who was the other demigod who was going to be in our year, he was very clever, as you'd expect from a child of Athena, he was also overconfident, as you'd expect from a child of Athena. His father was a wizard, and they lived near Detroit, his family was not very old, as wizarding families go, so he was worried over being teased under the UK's ridiculous blood purity culture. He was sure he was going to be Ravenclaw, after all Ravenclaw had always been patroned by Athena, I had not heard this before, but apparently four of the Gods and Goddesses patroned the houses founded by their children, Hermes patroned Slytherin, Ares for Gryffindor, and Demeter for Hufflepuff.

After several hours at the ever dreadful baggage reclaim at Heathrow we eventually made it to the pub, Leaky Cauldron, (the secret entrance to the secret world of British magic) where we would spend the time we had until school starts.

* * *

The next day, when everyone had slept off their jetlag and sugar crashes, we (Chiron sans wheelchair) went into Diagon Alley, the first stop was Gringotts bank. Chiron (camper provided for those who could not afford it), Dad and the ten, or so campers with private, or trust accounts went and withdrew money whilst several other campers exchanged muggle money and drachmas for wizarding money. A while later we left Gringotts, on the way out we passed a man who was so tall he must have been half-giant and a skinny kid about my age with brown hair and glasses.

We instantly split into two groups, the four first years and Dad went to Ollivander's, whilst Chiron took the other campers to the bookstore.

Ollivander's was an old-fashioned store, like all the others, with a sign that appeared to be swinging in the breeze, which didn't exist, there was instead an enchantment on the sign, and an old one by the look of it. Inside was a shop full of white cuboid card boxes, they covered shelves and tables, some appeared to have fallen off, one was shaking, one was growling, one was changing colour rapidly. An old man with frizzy hair has sitting reading a book, I could not make out the title, it was in English, so dyslexia stopped me from reading it. When he heard us come in he stood up, upsetting a pile of boxed wands, which he only just stopped from falling on the floor.

"Sorry about that, hello I'm Garrick Ollivander, the proprietor of this shop, I suppose you are here to get these four wands," he started studying us intensely, which made me rather nervous.

I cleared my throat, "Mr Ollivander, only two of us need wands," I held up my wand for him to see, causing him to start, I elbowed Drake who did the same.

"Ah of course, Lady Hecate's children, are these two half-bloods as well?" He looked at our startled expressions, "don't look so surprised, there are still those of us who follow the old ways, I am a legacy of Athena, it's one of the reasons why Lady Hecate patrons me. I don't talk about the wands I make for her, she makes my wands better than all others, I am bound by an unbreakable promise to not say anything about half-bloods to non-demigods, as are legacies."

Dad broke out his stupor first, "yes, they are, a daughter of Iris, and a son of Athena."

"Ah, I have just the wands," he turned around, and walked into the storeroom, he walked out carrying four boxes, three grey, one painted like a rainbow "I keep the special wand in a hidden cupboard that only a legacy of Athena and my ancestor, the original Ollivander can open, i.e. me."

He handed John a wand from one of the grey boxes, unlike my wand this one was a simple wooden wand, "nine inches, oak wood, with a core of a feather which I found in the nest of one of Athena's sacred owls, give it a try." John shook the wand, causing silvery sparks to fly out the tip, Ollivander, satisfied, turns to Alice, who was looking both scared and excited, he opened the rainbow box, to reveal a dark coloured wand, "ten inches, cherry wood, with a core of hippogriff feather." Alice took the wand and shook it, causing a cascade of rainbow sparks to flow out the end. "Half-bloods are always the easiest to match with wands," he disappeared into the backroom with the other two grey boxes, when he reappeared Alice and John paid for their wands, and we left for Flourish and Blotts, passing the half-giant and the skinny kid again, he looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Flourish and Blotts was packed with people, it was also simultaneously heaven and hell, there were more books than in our library at home, but they were in English, so I could read none of them, the punishment of Tantalus came to mind, Chiron was easy to see in the crowd, being head, shoulders, and tweed jacket above the crowd. We pushed through the crowd to him.

"Flourish and Blotts have all the school books in Ancient Greek, just pick them up at the back of the store, they noticed a few years ago that we always after the books in Ancient Greek, so always have them in stock for us, they are a bit more expensive than their English counterparts, but are good translations." We went to the back of the store, and sure enough there were the textbooks in Ancient Greek, we picked up the books, paid for them, helped Chiron round up the campers, and through a very boring shopping trip, bought everything for Hogwarts. Including pets, Alice got a cat, called Felix, John already had one of Athena's sacred owls, called Phineas, I got a snowy owl I called Frosty, and Drake got a toad called Cookie (he named it after his dog), then we were ready for Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later we were standing at platform 9 3/4 waiting for one demigods who had gone to the bathroom, there was a large group of ginger haired children going through the barrier, they looked like one family, there was also the skinny black haired kid from Diagon alley who had been with the half-giant. Eventually we got through the barrier to the platform on the other side, where an old fashioned steam train was waiting. Me and Dad said our mutual goodbyes, and he gave me a letter for Dumbledore, and a pair of silver bracelets in the shape of green eyed snakes biting their own tails.

"I had those bracelets especially made, if you hold them in your hands and press the jewel," he pointed at the eye of each bracelet. "Which ever one is in your right hand will become a sword, and the one in your left will be a shield, press the jewel again to change them back, they have to be activated independently, the smith who made them called them the snakes, because they are hidden where they are unexpected, but have a lethal bite."

Everyone loaded their bags onto the train and split up, Drake went with John and another one of the Athena campers to a carriage.

"Well," I said to Alice, "pick a carriage, any carriage," this caused Alice to laugh and bat my elbow in a friendly way, the irony evidently not lost on her. We clambered on a randomly chosen carriage, which was definitely not chosen because it was closest. The carriage was almost full, except for one compartment, which had one ginger boy who was in the group before us at the barrier, and the skinny black haired boy, who looked familiar. When we entered the compartment I got a feeling that something was wrong, but it was faint, and was probably just the fear of meeting new people.

* * *

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Alice asked politely.

"Not at all," the familiar boy gestured at the seat next to him, where I sat, Alice sat next to the ginger one.

There was a long pause in which we were all silently discussing who would introduce themselves first, in the end the ginger boy gave in, he held out his hand, which we all shook "Ron Weasley," that surname I did know.

"I think my Dad went to school with your Dad," I said.

"Oh, who are you?"

"Sorry, Janet Harker," Ron nodded his head.

"Dad did once mention an Auror called Thom Harker who he went to school with," I grinned and nodded.

"Yep, that's him."

Alice was the next to introduce herself, for once she wasn't wearing clothes that resembled a nursery school art project, she was wearing normal, if bright green, jeans and a light blue jumper over a bright red shirt, the two were rather jarring to look at, "Alice Smith."

"Harry Potter," said the kid with glasses, Ron gaped like a guppy fish, I snapped my fingers, which accidently set off a shower of magical spark, Ron jumped at that, then was about to speak when I cut him off.

That's where I've seen you before; you're the boy who lived."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"It means he is the only person ever to survive the killing curse, and in doing so he killed Voldemort," when I said this Ron flinched, I sighed at this, mortal magicians believed Voldemort's name had power, which it didn't, "grow up Ron, his name doesn't hold any power."

"How did you do that spark thing?" Harry asked, changing the subject from the loony who killed his family.

I shrugged, "accidental magic, it happens from time to time," Ron frowned.

"I've heard of people doing accidental magic when sad, angry or frustrated before, never like that, and never from clicking their fingers."

Just then the trolley rolled by, the lady pushing it smiled at us, "anything from the trolley dears?"

We all bought more sweets than was good for us.

"Hey, look I got Dumbledore," Harry said as he opened a chocolate frog.

"I have loads of those, he's a common one," Ron said.

As we were eating our sweats Ron pointed at his rat, who appeared to have got its head stuck in a chocolate frog box, "that's Scabbers, my pathetic rat, my brothers taught me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?" Alice nodded, Harry shrugged, I was pretty sure that there was no way he had learnt a spell like that already, but I could do with a laugh, so I nodded as well.

A knock sounded at the door, which was pushed open rather rudely "have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," the speaker was a bushy haired girl about our age, with her was a rather nervous looking boy with brown hair

"And you are?" I asked the rude girl, "also, we were in the middle of a conversation."

"Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom," his name caused Alice to try, unsuccessfully, to hide that she was laughing at him.

"What did the toad look like?"

"Umm, brown, warty and toad like."

I put my hand on my wand, and quietly cast "**legilimens**" and closed my eyes deep in thought, I heard Hermione ask what I was doing, Alice just said to wait, I searched the train for toads with Legilimency. There were three, one was Drake's, so I discounted that one, there was one sitting on a seat next to someone, it had a collar on, and one was rather disgruntled over being squashed under its master's bag.

"Does it have a collar?" I asked Neville who frowned, the whole thing had taken about twenty minutes..

"No, why would it?"

"Then it's under your bag," Neville's eyebrows tried to reach his hairline.

"You're having a laugh, you just want to get rid of me."

I raised one eyebrow, "just have a look," Neville turned around and ran off, the others except for Alice, were gaping, open mouthed at me.

"Did you actually just find the toad?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining with curiosity, looking a lot like Annabeth when something unexplained happened, just my luck, I probably just found another Annabeth.

"Probably, there's a good chance it is his toad, there's another one, it has a collar on though."

Hermione sat down, "did I interrupt something?"

"Ron was going to show us how to turn a rat yellow," Alice informed her.

"Oh, you're doing magic, I've already tried some simple spells, I haven't succeeded yet, but I think I'm getting better," yep, definitely another Annabeth, "well, let's see it."

"Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," I collapsed laughing, I had expected him to perform a simple colour change spell, and fail, not some made up piece of rhyme. Ron blushed red, " as if you could do better."

"Of course I can, Ron that was not even close to a proper spell," I looked around for something to use a spell on, spotting Harry's battered glasses held together with tape I drew my softly glowing wand, "**Oculus Reparo**," the glasses were instantly repaired. "There we go Ron, a spell, I think I did do better."

"That was impressive, oh, I don't think you've introduced yourselves," Hermione said.

I started, "Janet Harker."

"Ron Weasley."

"Alice Smith."

"Harry Potter."

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, should I bow?" An arrogant looking kid with hair so blond it was white said from the doorway, he had grey eyes, and look that made you think he was always planning in ways to use you, or defeat you, but with very little in the way of intelligence. He actually reminded me of a rodent, maybe a weasel or a ferret "This is Crabbe and Goyle," he indicated the two overstuffed gorilla like wizards flanking him. They must have received all the meals that Harry had missed, there's no need to indicate which one was which, they were so interchangeable, "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron, and Alice started laughing, "think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," he sneered at the name, "my father told me about you, more children than your parents can afford. You on the other hand must be a muggle-born, which is worse than being a pathetic wizard, you probably won't be able to levitate a feather, you're only just better than a squib," Alice had no idea what the insult meant, but I did, I stood up and confronted mouthy.

"Mouthy, I'm pretty sure Alice is a stronger wizard then you are, because unlike you her family is not hampered by centuries of inbreeding," Malfoy opened and closed his mouth like a fish, evidently looking for an insult, then he smiled when he realised who I was.

"Short, loud and defending others, you're Harker's daughter, tell me, how's your mother?" I frowned, however Malfoy knew about my Mum I will never know.

"Quite well, I talked to her last month," Draco harrumphed at his attempt at an insult being shot down, "Malfoy, leave, I would engage you in a battle of wits, but I will not fight an unarmed opponent," Draco frowned in confusion, and then shrugged.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"Draco, at least my parents were on the right side during the last wizarding war."

"My father was not a death eater."

"I think I can make up my own mind over who are the good families, and I'll give you a hint, they're not yours." Harry said angrily.

"You're both blood traitors," Draco said before he stormed off in a huff, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"I hate bullies," I muttered.

"Well, that was close encounter of the stupid kind," Alice muttered, Hermione, Harry and myself started giggling slightly, Ron looking confused.

"I don't get it," Ron says frowning at us.

"Don't worry Ron, it's a movie reference, a really bad one, reference not movie," I said

"Moo-vee? What's that, and how do you get the joke, you were raised a wizard as well, weren't you?."

"Things are different in America."

"Wait you are American?" Hermione asked, "you don't sound it, you have a British accent, how is the wizarding world different in America?"

"I don't sound American because I'm not, neither is Alice, my Dad is British, my Mum is Greek, they met during the wizarding war, and emigrated to America after it ended, I was born in America, but because I didn't really talk to many Americans. I spent most of my time in the house reading, or horse riding, I only talked to Dad and old Cobblepot the house elf on a regular basis, so I didn't get much of an American accent. And the wizarding world in America interact more with muggle, there's less hatred for muggles, it's still there, but it's much less, there's less in the way of blood supremacy, their problem is racism, wizarding England has outdated views of purity, America has the same problem with race."

"You have a house elf?" Hermione asked, "only rich and old families have those, I thought they were illegal in America, Lincoln's reforms or something."

"They're not illegal, but Cobblepot is not a slave, Dad freed him, but he didn't want to leave, so now he's employed as a servant, he can leave whenever he wants."

"Wow, Mum really wants a house elf, but we can't afford one, all we got with the house was an old ghoul in the attic who bangs on the pipes sometimes and gnomes in the garden, who are pests."

At this point Neville returned, now he was wearing robes rather than jeans and a button-up shirt, he was carrying a toad, "you should get changed, the ticket collector said we're only an hour out. Also, you were right, Trevor was under my bag."


	10. Chapter 10

It was dark when we arrived at Hogsmeade station, when we all got off the train there was the half-giant standing holding a lantern yelling, "firs' years, firs' years, o'er 'ere firs' years, cummon, don't be shy" all the first years gathered around the man, who turned to Harry, smile and say, "'ello 'arry."

"Woah," was Ron's ever intelligent reaction to the half-giant.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry said, finally letting me put a name to his face.

Hagrid did a quick head count, "right then this way to the boats, 'ollow me," he turned and led us all to a lake, where boats were lined up waiting for us, the boats sat four, "don't lean over the edge, there's a giant squid in these here waters. McGonagall will be waitin' for ya at the docks."

After a slow and cold crossing we reached a huge ancient castle, we had arrived at Hogwarts at last, Annabeth would love this.

* * *

We were greeted by an old witch in a green robe and pointed hat, this must be Professor McGonagall, "welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she turned and walked out, whilst a murmur started amongst the first years, most likely about our famous classmate, I was talking quietly to Alice, who was asking lots of questions about etiquette, which was strange, Alice didn't normally worry what people thought about her. Ron looked like he was going to collapse, Drake had made friends with a group of people who I didn't recognise, Neville was looking for something, probably Trevor. Hermione looked like she was going to explode from excitement, Harry looked rather overwhelmed by all the people who were looking at him and talking about him with friends, and being rather unsubtle about it. Neville edged his way over to me.

"You lost Trevor again didn't you," I said it not as a question, because it was probably true, Neville looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"I swear one day I'll teach you a tracking charm," I closed my eyes, and subtly held my wand ready to cast the spell, when McGonagall walked back in, "sorry Neville, maybe later."

"We're ready for you, follow me," McGonagall lead us through several corridors until we reached the grand hall. The room which practically buzzed with magic, from the ceiling which was enchanted to show the sky outside, to the benches which can be full of people, and more can sit down, without the benches seeming to get longer, the magic plates, and the flying candles.

I realised that Harry, Ron and Alice were staring at the ceiling, "it's not really the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night outside I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione informed them.

"Hermione, the correct term is enchanted," I corrected her, which caused her to sniff and turn away from me, she really did not like getting corrected.

"Will you wait along here please," McGonagall told the first years after we had walked up the middle of the room, stopping us in front of an old hat on a stool, which opened its mouth, inhaled dramatically (although it probably didn't breath)

Please don't sing

It began to sing, rather out of tune,

Oh great

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"Thank you hat, that was lovely," McGonagall said smiling, although I swear her eye twitched at least twice, she turned and addressed the whole school, "now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

A very old wizard, he must have been Albus Dumbledore, stood up, "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. First I would like to announce the return of former muggle-studies teacher Professor Quirinus Quirrell," he gestured at a man in a giant purple turban, who waved nervously, "he shall be returning to the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death." This raised a few eyebrows. That was unexpected, also what better way to make everyone curious of a place than tell them about it, "thank you."

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Amy Adamson," I realised that the list was alphabetical, meaning I was first of everyone we had met, except Hermione, McGonagall placed the hat on Amy's head, and the hat instantly started having a hushed conversation with the girl. The minutes ticked away, with person after person being sorted into the four houses. I was dimly aware of Hermione being put in Gryffindor.

"Janet Harker," McGonagall said all too soon, I walked forward and sat on the three-legged stool, my heart pounding rapidly.

"Please lower your Occlumency shields Miss Harker," the Hat announced loudly, which got a few raised eyebrows, and murmurs running through the crowd, I quickly complied, and soon had a voice inside my head. "Ah a child of Hecate, it's been a while since we had one of your siblings her, five years I think," he must have felt my shock, "don't worry, I'm strictly confidential, my enchantment stops me telling anyone, let's see, as a demigod you are already predisposed for Gryffindor, however, you are clever enough, and have the right motivation for Ravenclaw, you are also loyal enough for Hufflepuff, but your bravery is your strongest asset, it will have to be, GRYFFINDOR." The hat yelled the last word so that everyone in the hall could hear it, McGonagall removed the hat, and I walked to the Gryffindor table whilst they applauded. The other first years were sorted, of the people who I had met, Harry, Ron, Alice, and Neville were also in Gryffindor (although Neville did argue with the hat), Drake was in Hufflepuff, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all in Slytherin (big surprise) and John was in Ravenclaw (as he predicted).

"Your attention please," McGonagall called.

"Let the feast," Dumbledore paused, "begin," a cheer went up, quickly replaced by eager munching.

"What did the hat mean by Occlumency?" Hermione asked from across the table, "I don't remember it from any of the books."

"I doubt it would be in a first year school book, I don't think it's on any of the syllabus, it is a method used to block off legilimency, which is like magical mind reading, although much subtler, it's what the hat uses."

"Hmm," Hermione hummed around her food, Harry who was sitting next to me was talking to one of the Weasley brothers.

"Percy, who's the teacher talking to Quirrell?" Harry was referring to a teacher with pasty, unhealthy looking skin, a huge beaklike nose, and black hair that curled slightly as far as his collar, except for his fringe, which was brushed to the sides

"Oh, that's Snape, he's the head of Slytherin house, he teaches potions, but everyone knows he fancies DADA, he's been after Quirrell's job for years."

As he said this Ron squealed in surprise as a ghost rose through his supper, "Hello, how are you, welcome to Gryffindor."

"Hello Sir Nick, how was your summer?" Percy asked without batting an eyelid.

"Dismal, once again my request to join the headless hunt was denied, I'm apparently under-qualified."

"I know you!" Ron said, "you're Nearly Headless Nick"

The ghost looked offended, "I prefer Sir Nicholas."

"Tactful Ron, pure tact," I mutter to Ron

"Shut up."

"How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Like this," Sir Nick said tilting his head to the side, revealing it was still held on with a strip of ghostly flesh, causing most of the other first years to recoil in horror.


	11. Chapter 11

After the feast Percy lead the Gryffindors through the corridors, and up the stairs "Gryffindors follow me, don't wander off, this is the most direct route to the Gryffindor common rooms, oh and keep an eye on the staircases, they tend to move, and like to turn students about." As he said this one of the other staircases moved as if to illustrate his point, "keep up please, follow me."

I noticed as we walked along the corridors that the paintings were moving, and appeared to be sentient as they were commenting to each other on the students passing by, "that painting's moving," someone else had evidently seen the paintings move as well. Cue the chorus of comments like, "look at that one," "I think that one fancies you," and "I think that one is of a relative of mine." We eventually stopped in front of a portrait of a fat woman dressed like a Greek women.

"Greetings Fat Lady," Percy said to the portrait

"Password," I realised then that fat lady must disguise the entrance to the common room.

"Caput Draconis," the Fat Lady's portrait swung inwards, "come along, hurry up, Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up." The Gryffindor common room was a pleasant room, containing overstuffed chairs and sofas of all styles from chaise lounges to ottoman to couches, paintings of Griffins, and lions, books stacked everywhere, coffee tables, rugs, and chandeliers. All in all it reminded me a bit of home.

I turned to Percy, "Percy, I have a letter about me needing special arrangements, would I take it to Dumbledore or McGonagall?"

"Dumbledore, he will know what to do."

"Thank, um can you give me directions to Dumbledore's office?"

"Of course," Percy proceeded to give me directions, "although you'll need the password to his office, or just guess it, it's usually sweats."

* * *

I followed Percy's directions, and ended up facing two gargoyles, "excuse me, can you tell Professor Dumbledore I need to talk to him?"

"The gargoyles are not sentient Miss Harker," Dumbledore said from behind me, causing me to jump, "although there is a spell to make them move, I can't tell you about it, but it's in the library somewhere, now what did you want to tell me."

"How did you know who I was?"

"I remember teaching your father, and I met your mother during the wizarding war, you look a lot like her."

"I have a letter from my father, explaining my need for a translation charm," I handed him the letter, he broke the seal, and read the letter briefly.

"Are you capable of performing the charm yourself?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very well, I will inform your teachers of the matter. I do have one question, why would a witch brought up by only her British father in America be taught Ancient Greek as her first language?"

I smiled, "Dad is obsessed with Ancient Greece, it was also what my mother wanted, and Dad could never resist what Mom wanted."

"Ah, well run along, lessons start early tomorrow," I turned and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, and found out I was sharing a room with Alice and two girls called Sally Smith (a muggle-born not related to Alice) and Sophie Roper (a half-blooded witch).

* * *

I was woken up by Alice at six o'clock, we quickly got ready for school, picked up the timetable from the common room, and walked to breakfast where we met up with Hermione who was explaining the concept of the television to Neville, who was staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Morning Neville, morning Hermione, ready for your first day of magic learning, well, not your first Hermione, you've already started, but still, your first official," Alice said as she helped herself to toast, bacon and eggs.

"Yep, do you get this concept of 'TV'?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, we've got one, Dad likes watching the documentary channels, and laughing at the muggles' view of history," I said, "things are different in America, they have enchanted appliances that work around magic, unlike muggle ones which get fried by magic."

"That's cool," Hermione said, "isn't underage magic legal as well? I think I read something about it."

"Yes, as long as the witch or wizard is accompanied by a legal witch or wizard, and the place where the magic is being done is sufficiently warded against muggles seeing the magic being done," Hermione frowned.

"So, basically only people from magical families, or who live with magical families can do magic."

"No, if they can find a qualified wizard there are a few places dotted around America where they can practice, usually VHS shops or RadioShacks, because no-one uses those anymore."

"RadioShack?"

"It's a shop in which is mainly in America used as a front by wizards, some of them are actually shops, you can get a few strange looks if you go into one of those."

"American wizards are strange," Neville said before returning to his breakfast.

"So we have transfigurations with McGonagall first, apparently she is strict but fair, also she is an animagus," upon seeing Alice and Neville's blank stares she sighed, "you know a wizard that can turn into an animal." Alice nodded, whilst Neville blushed and stared at his empty porridge bowl, as if willing it to do something, which he might well have been. Hermione started speaking again, "have you learnt any transfiguration spells yet? I tried to turn a cup into a box, but it didn't work, I got the wand movement was wrong, I tried again last night, and it worked."

"Nope, because that's what class is for," Alice said.

I opened my mouth to talk but was stopped by Alice, who had collapsed into laughter, "what is it?"

"I just remembered your first day at camp."

"Camp?" Hermione asked.

I shot Alice a glare, "yes, me go to a camp, it's a summer camp in America for young magical people, usually under the age of 20, some stay later, but not many."

"Ah, what happened on Janet's first day?"

"I rather embarrassed some bullies."

"How?"

"That's all I'm saying," Hermione stared at Alice in an inquiring way, Alice shook her head.

"I'm not saying anything," Hermione glared at her, Alice started laughing, "I'm more scared of her than anything you could do."

Hermione frowned, then after a while she shrugged and brightened up again, "we'd better hurry up, if we don't we'll be late."

"We've got about twenty minutes, and the classroom is only down that corridor," I pointed out the exit, "I say give it five minutes, it will take five minutes to get there, and that leaves ten minutes for being paranoid, has anyone seen Harry and Ron."

"They were still asleep when we walked past their room five minutes ago," a tall ginger boy said he was sitting next to someone who was almost definitely his twin brother. These two must have been the infamous Fred and George, Ron's older brother, and the school pranksters, the other campers had talked about them, and insisted that they never be introduced to the Stoll brothers for any reason.

The other of the twins started talking, "we probably should have woken them, but it's a long standing tradition to let at least one first year lie in so they get in trouble, bit of a joke really," he looked at his brother and they both smiled, "and we love a joke."

Hermione did not look happy at the idea of letting someone be late on purpose, "I really must insist that we go to transfigurations now, we could be late," I sighed.

"Fine, let's go, don't want to be late for our first lesson," I stand and pick up my books, "coming?" I asked Alice, who finished her toast, cleaned of the crumbs, picked up her books, Neville stood as well, "nice to meet you Fred and George."

They looked confused, "how did you know who we are?" One of them asked.

"You're pranks, several people who I know in America who come here told me about you and your pranks, including one where you made Snape cough feathers for a lesson," the twins looked at each other and smiled.

"We're famous brother, well only amongst Hogwarts people but still, we didn't need to introduce ourselves."

I smile and shook my head, and walked towards the exit, the others followed.


	12. Chapter 12

The transfiguration classroom was how I expected it, it was rectangular, with a window on one side with the view of the lake and quidditch pitch, there were rows of wooden benches with desks and inkwells. The walls of the room were lined with cupboards and bookshelves; at the front on a slightly raised section was a large desk, with a chair behind it. The desk was meticulously organised, all the papers in piles, the inkwells forming a row with the most empty closest to the writing space and the fullest furthest away and the quills lined up perfectly. On the desk sat a cat, watching us too intently to be a cat.

"See," Alice said, "nothing to worry about, we even beat McGonagall here," she put her books down on a desk, we all followed suit, picking out our desks, Neville was closest to a bookshelf attached to the wall under the window, then Hermione, then Alice, then me.

"No Alice, we didn't beat Professor McGonagall here," I looked at the cat, "good morning Professor, did you receive a copy of my note from Professor Dumbledore concerning a translation charm?"

"I don't think," Neville started, but was cut off by the cat meowing then nodding, "I stand corrected, oh what did I expect, I'm always wrong, and everyone else is always right."

I looked at Neville and raised an eyebrow, "who told you that."

"My Gran," McGonagall the cat appeared to frown at this.

"No-one is always right, some people can be right about a lot of things, but there's always more that they don't know than they do."

Hermione nodded, "progress always comes from failure, there is an old muggle saying that goes along the lines of he who get nothing wrong learns nothing."

"That's easy for you to say, you two are clever, I'm just Neville."

I frowned, what kind of person is his Gran, she's totally destroyed his self-confidence. "You aren't 'just' Neville, you are Neville, and if you just believe in yourself a little you can do anything. You may not know everything now, but that's why you are at school, even people who you think know everything don't know it all, I'm sure there are things Hermione can't do, or doesn't know. There are things I don't know and can't do. I don't know the first thing about animagus transformation, or wizarding etiquette, or Asian, Australian or Africa herbology, or advanced potions, because I never found them interesting, or didn't have the books for them, I've never learn to read English properly, I have to use a translation charm, because I was taught to read in Ancient Greek."

"Why?" Neville asked frowning, I shrugged

"Mum's Greek, it's what she wanted, and Dad is obsessed with Ancient Greece," Hermione was frowning in thought again, which was always worrying.

The rest of the class filled the room slowly, sitting in their seats, no-one else worked out McGonagall was the cat, just as time before the lesson ran out all of the first year Gryffindors had arrived, except Harry and Ron. Five minutes late Ron and Harry run into the room, "Whew! We made it!" Ron said, I facepalmed, "Can you imagine the look on ol' McGonagall's face if we were late? That was bloody brilliant!"

McGonagall transformed, earning gasps from everyone except for our little group.

"Oh, thank-you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," Harry said sounding rather embarrassed, Alice snorted quietly.

"Then, perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Ron and Harry as red as Ron's hair chose their seats, Harry next to me, Ron next to a boy called Seamus on the row behind.

"Ten points to Gryffindor because Janet realised I was the cat at the beginning of the lesson, you can start the lesson by reading the first chapter about the basics of transfiguration, especially the wand movement, they are extremely important the slightest mistake can result in an unexpected and unpleasant results."

This was about the point my ADHD made me lose interest, she was just teaching what I already knew, although she did try to return my attention to the lesson, she soon gave up, so whilst everyone else was making notes I just let my mind wander slightly, and wondered what other people I knew were. Annabeth was probably reading under Thalia's tree, or murdering a practice dummy, Dad was probably chasing a lawbreaking wizard, Cobblepot was almost definitely working hard is he lonely without me there? I wondered, after a while the lesson ended, next was potions in the dungeons with Slytherin, which was going to be unbearable.

"Did you make any notes at all?" Hermione asked me as we walked along one of the corridors.

"No, I think I dozed off halfway through," I knew the reaction that would get.

"Are you mad?" Hermione shouted, then quietened when the others looked at her strangely, "how do you expect to pass the exams if you don't make notes?"

I sighed, "Hermione, I will make notes on things I don't know, but I already knew that, and thus would just be wasting paper."

"If you carry that on McGonagall will probably put you in detention, or take points from Gryffindor." Hermione was getting louder with each word.

"Calm down Hermione, let's talk about this after potions."

* * *

Snape was waiting for us in his dungeon, he sneered when we (Alice, Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, and myself) entered the room, once again we were the first there.

"Professor, did you get," I began, but Snape dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

"I got the note about your requirements, you will be allowed the translation charm, if it was up to me you wouldn't be, if you speak Greek you should be in a school that is in Greek," well that was rude.

"Professor there is no schools that still teach in Ancient Greek."

Snape's nostrils flared, "do not ever answer back to me, next time you will lose points," I nodded and went back to the others. "Three to a cauldron, arrange it yourselves." Hermione went with Ron and Harry, whilst I went with Alice and Neville. Draco and his gang (there were six now in total) were next to arrive, they sneered at us in an identical way to Snape.

"That must be the first thing they teach them in Slytherin, how to look down on people," Neville muttered, I smiled at this whilst Alice giggled.

"No laughing, potions is a serious subject," Snape reprimanded.

When everyone had arrived, Snape started talking again, "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." He turned sharply to glare at Harry, he never seems to stop glaring "Mr. Potter." he spat Harry's name out as if it was a birthday cake baked by a satyr, Harry cringed back from him, "our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand went up in a flash, after I thought for a moment, I put my hand up as well, Harry just stared at him blankly, how's he supposed to know what the ingredients do, he hasn't taught us anything, "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione and I both put our hands up again.

"I - I don't know sir," Snape's eyes glittered slightly, he's enjoying this.

"And, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" This one is easy, to anyone who's read the basic potions textbook, which Harry won't have done. Hermione and I both put our hands up again.

"I don't know, sir." Snape turned away, and sneered again.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter? Miss Harker, Miss Granger seeing as you were so eager to answer my questions, answer them."

Hermione answered the first one, "powder root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood create the draught of the living dead."

"A bezoar is a stone like mass taken from the stomach of a goat, it is cure for most poisons, and wolfsbane is the same as monkshood, they are both colloquialisms of Aconite, a poisonous plant, whose flowers are useful for potion making," Snape looked rather unhappy that we gave him the right answer.

"Yes, well done," he sounded rather strained whilst giving praise.

* * *

During a study period Seamus was trying to do something with his water, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum...Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum."

"What are you doing Seamus?" Alice asked as we sat down.

"Trying to turn me water into rum, I managed a weak tea earlier," the Irish boy cheerfully informed us.

"Or you just forgot you were drinking tea, because that's not the right spell," I said, then I remembered Ron's rat spell from the train, "who taught you this?"

"Fred and George, you know Ron's brothers."

"They lied to you, they gave Ron as similar spell to turn his rat yellow."

"Oh, I was tricked wasn't I?" I nodded, "oh, look here's the post," we all turned to see a flock of owls swoop through dropping newspapers, and placing packages, one gave Neville a round package, he unwrapped it revealing a remembrall, the grey smoke turning red as soon as he touched it.

"What is it?" He asked turning it over in his hands.

"It's a remembrall Neville, the smoke turns red if you've forgotten something recently, so what have you forgotten?"

"I've forgotten what I've forgotten, oh crumbs," Neville stood up and ran out the room.

"I think he's remembered, probably his robes, he forgot them at potions" Alice said over my shoulder, before returning to her essay.

"So, what's the news?" I asked Harry who was holding a newspaper.

"Someone's broken into Gringotts, into a vault Hagrid visited when I was with him, they didn't get anything, Hagrid took it all for Dumbledore, good thing too."

"I wonder what they wanted so much to risk Gringotts' security, they don't ever turn thieves over to the Aurors in one piece." Harry shrugged and went back to reading, I returned to writing an essay on ingredient preparation of thirty different types of ingredients for Snape. What a nice way to start the term.


	13. Chapter 13

Our first flying lesson was the next day, and like potions, it was with Slytherin, it was held outside on a sunny day with the bird like Professor Hooch, she was tall and thin, about middle age, with short, spiky, grey hair with yellow hawk like eyes. She was wearing blue sports robes, and had a silver whistle around her neck. We were all lined up behind our brooms when she walked out the school towards us.

"Good afternoon class," she said walking down the row adjusting her gloves.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch," came the chorused reply.

"Good afternoon Amanda," she said to one girl in particular, she reached the end of the line then turned around, "welcome to your first flying lesson," she put her hands on her hips, "well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick, hurry up," everyone stepped forward on the left side of the school issued brooms, "stick your right hand over the broom," she put out her right hand, "and say up." Everyone said up simultaneously, my broom and Harry's came to our hands on the first try, "well done Miss Harker, Mr Potter" Hooch looked up and down the line, Malfoy and Alice were the next two to manage it on their second attempts. "With feeling," Hooch said, several others managed to get their brooms up; Ron's hit him in the face. Eventually everyone managed to get their brooms off the ground. "Now, when you have got hold of your broom I want you to mount it," everyone mounted their brooms," Madame Hooch started pacing the line again it can't be worse than riding a pegasus. "Grip it tight," as if anyone would grip it loosely "you don't wanna be sliding off the end, when I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard," she put emphasis on the word hard, "keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forwards slightly, and touch back down." She began raising her whistle to her lips, "on my whistle, three, two," she blew the whistle, and Neville started going upwards, looking like he had no control over his broom, murmurs broke out in the crowd, "Mr Longbottom, Mr Longbottom."

"Down, down," Neville was telling his broom to no effect.

"Neville," Harry called after him as he rocketed forwards.

By now Neville had given up trying to control his broom, "help, help, help."

"Mr Longbottom, come back down this instant," the broom was flinging Neville about like a ragdoll, until the broom hit one of the towers three times, then crashed towards the ground, pulled up at the last second, and headed towards the group, who scattered from Neville's path, Neville flew through an arch way, then back up into the sky.

"Does anyone know the spell to slow down a broom?" Alice asked, Neville's flight was abruptly stopped by his robes snagging on a spear of one of the statues, his robes then rib and Neville is caught halfway down for a second by a sconces, and then falls to the ground. I was unable to untangle my wand from my robes in time to stop him from hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes with the unmistakable sound of bones breaking, Madame Hooch rushed over to look at Neville, who was cradling his wrist.

"Let's see here, oh dear, it's a broken wrist, poor boy, up you get, let's get you to the infirmary," she helped Neville up, and helped him towards the school whilst talking, "everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground whilst I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."  
When she was out of earshot Malfoy started smirking, "did you see his face?" He sounded like he was about to laugh, "maybe if that fat lump had given this a squeeze," Malfoy held up the remembrall, "he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse," the Slytherin students started laughing, Harry stepped forward and grabbed for the remembrall. I've really got to remember to keep my wand somewhere more accessible in flying lessons.

"Give it back Malfoy," Harry said, Malfoy turned to Harry.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," with that Malfoy mounted his broom and flew around the group, "how about the roof," he started flying towards the roof, when he was halfway towards the roof Malfoy turned around, "what's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" He taunted, Harry mounted his broom.

"Harry, no wait," Hermione said, walking towards him, I blocked her way.

"Go get him Harry," I said.

"I can't believe you are encouraging this," Hermione said, "it's irresponsible."

"Relax, I have a plan," I said, by now I had finally managed to draw my wand, ready to prevent a repeat of Neville.

"Harry, you heard what Madame Hooch said, and besides you don't know how to fly," Hermione shouted around me. Harry kicked off with the ground after Malfoy.

"What an idiot," Hermione said after he was airborne.

"He'll be fine," I assured her, Harry had reached Malfoy by now.

"Give it back Malfoy, or I will knock you off your broom," Harry threatened, if he doesn't I will.

"Is that so?" Malfoy laughed, Harry grabbed for the remembrall, Malfoy spun on his broom to get out the way, "have it your way," Malfoy threw the remembrall, Harry shot off after it, straight towards a tower of the castle, he caught it, but was going to hit the tower.

"Where's your plan?" Hermione practically screeched in my ear.

"**Arresto momento**," I cast, stopping Harry in front of a window just before he became a pancake, "there it is."

"Why didn't you do that earlier to help Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I sort of got my wand tangled in my robes," I mumbled, Alice facepalmed. Harry had not noticed that a spell had been cast, and came back down waving the remembrall around like a trophy just as Malfoy fell off his broom. "**Arresto momento**," I cast again, stopping him just before he became a pancake, I released the spell, letting him fall the last few inches.

Everyone cheered and rushed Harry, congratulating him on the catch, no-one noticed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who were busy trying to get Malfoy's broom down. The happy scene was cut short by McGonagall marching out.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," Alice said next to me.

"Harry Potter," she announced, causing Harry to have a rabbit in the headlights look, "follow me," she turned and walked into the castle, Harry following after her, Harry looked like he would rather be following Thanatos than her.

"He is so going to get a detention, serves him right for being so reckless," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't count on it Hermione, if McGonagall was going to punish him for flying she would have taken Malfoy," I nodded towards Malfoy, who was using Crabbe's broom to get his own back.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Alice asked.

"He fell off his broom and is trying to get it back," I said as Madame Hooch walks back out.

"MR MALFOY, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON A BROOM," she shouted, "thirty points from Slytherin, get down this instant, or I will send you to Dumbledore," Draco landed very quickly. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, on my whistle everyone kick off, and try not to repeat Neville's mistake, Mr Malfoy you are not to kick off, you are grounded."


	14. Chapter 14

Later during a free period we found out what happened to Harry from Sir Nicholas, "did you hear? Harry Potter has become the new Gryffindor Seeker, I always knew he could do it," Nick then floated off to tell everyone else as Harry walked over and sat down.

"I told you so," I said quietly to Hermione, who smiled and shook her head.

"Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in…" you could almost see the cogs in Ron's head turning.

"A century according to McGonagall."

The twins walked over, "well done, Harry! Wood's just told us," George said.

""Fred and George are on the team too, they're beaters."

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloody up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game Quidditch," Fred said.

"Brutal! But, nobody's died in years, someone vanishes occasionally."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" with that the twins walked off, talking quietly to each other.

"Oh go on Harry! Quidditch is great, best game there is, and you'll be great too!" Ron said.

"But I've never even played Quidditch! What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry sounded like he was about to panic.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood," Hermione said, she pulled Ron and Harry off somewhere.

"That girl is certainly a bit strange," John Hex said walking over, "I haven't really talked to any of our little group from America, except Drake, I miss camp, everyone was so much nicer there, speaking of niceties, have you talked to Malfoy yet?"

"Yes, he is a bigot; he is the most unpleasant person I have ever met."

"I see he's made his views clear to you as well, he cursed a couple of muggle-borns with the knee locking jinx earlier, it took forever to get them to a teacher. I had to carry one of them, whilst Drake took the other; I was wondering if you knew a jinx to use to give him some of his own medicine, probably one he doesn't know how to reverse."

I thought for a moment, "I could give you a quill which would turn him into a ferret for a while if that is what you want."

"Yeah, that'll be great, will you need anything?"

I thought for a moment, "I will need a quill, chalk and a bottle of enchanted ink, which I already have, so just the quill and chalk," he nodded.

"I will get them to you tomorrow," he turned around and walked off, I started reading a book on European herbology.

Then Draco walked over, without his gang, quickly checking the corridor was clear, "I want to thank you for saving me," he muttered.

"Pardon Draco?" I asked sweetly.

"Thank you for saving me," he said, "I want to know why though, I have not exactly been a nice person to you or your friends."

"I may not like you Malfoy, you are a bully, but I am not willing to let anyone die when I can save them with a simple spell."

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you," he said as he turned and walked off.

"You will try to kill me," I corrected as I returned to my book.

* * *

The next day in the library whilst doing homework with Hermione I found out that my friends had gone on quite the adventure, "so when Dumbledore warned us not going to the third floor corridor you were what? Playing I-spy," I chastised them.

"It's not our fault the stairs changed, we were turned about," Hermione said.

"Why not just wait for them to change back?"

"That's not what matter, we made a mistake ok, but the important thing is there is a three headed dog in the third floor corridor guarding a trapdoor."

"Wait, you were in a room with a Cerberus, and you looked at its feet?" I asked Hermione.

"I was looking for a way to stop it."

I sighed, and shook my head, "so what is it guarding?"

"I don't know, we don't know how to get past it."  
"Orpheus got past Cerberus in legend by lulling it to sleep with music."

"Yes, but that is only a legend, and besides I doubt that this dog will go to sleep if we play a bit of Für Elise to it, it was huge."

"So was Cerberus, he was supposed to be taller than any man, even Heracles, yet Orpheus managed to lull it to sleep."

"I think we are talking about two different dogs, you are talking about one that doesn't exist, or if it does never leaves the underworld, I'm talking about one that is living in the same castle as us."

"I still think it will work," I looked around, "where are Harry and Ron?"

"Harry's at Quidditch practice, I don't know about Ron, I think he's catching Neville up on what he missed," Hermione went back to homework as John walked over.

"I got the quill and the chalk," he said to me handing them over.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"John Hex, pleased to meet you," he tipped an imaginary cap at Hermione, who raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione Granger, so why are you giving her a quill and chalk?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out."

"I'll get it to you tomorrow, or maybe the day after, depends how long it takes me to finish."

"What are you making," John was about to say something when I cut him off.

"We can tell her some of it," I turned to Hermione, "we're going to prank Malfoy."

"It's a bit more than a prank, but that's the gist of it."

"I'll get to work as soon as possible," I said getting up and leaving.

* * *

I soon found an empty room which looked like it had been unused for a while and set to work drawing the symbols on the floor needed for the spell with the chalk, and using a different quill to write on quill for Malfoy. After about twenty minutes of enchanting the spell was complete, checking the enchantments were all correct I cleaned the chalk lines off the floor, and the spider web from my robes. As I left the room I heard a voice.

"Of course I have been careful, they don't suspect me master," I could not place the voice, but I had heard it before, "I will place the distraction, then I will try to pass the dog," the voice was going after what the dog was guarding.

"Good, if you fail we will try the second plan and you will be punished severely, have you secured the item?" a whimper sounded.

"Yes master,"

"Good, now run along before someone knows you are missing," I rushed off to defence against the dark arts to talk to the others.

* * *

I sat down next to Harry, Alice, Ron and Hermione

"Hermione, I was in an abandoned classroom."

"Doing what?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is someone is trying to get the thing being guarded by your friend the dog, I overheard them talking to someone they called master over it," I relayed the conversation I overheard.

"Hmm, I think we'll just have to wait for them to make a move then," Alice said.

"Hi guys," Neville said as he sat down, "did I miss anything?" I relayed to him Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventure with the dog, and the conversation I overheard, Neville paled slightly, "so that's what is in the corridor, so does anyone know how to move it?"

I blinked at Neville's sudden boldness, "well I remembered the legend of Orpheus, but Hermione thinks it's won't work."

"Orpheus was the guy who tried to get his wife back from the dead wasn't he?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Suddenly the door opened to admit Quirrell, "s-s-s-sorry I'm l-l-late, I g-g-got held up," as he finished the door slammed behind him, causing him to yelp and almost faint.

"He's got to be faking that," Alice said, "no-one is that afraid of everything."

"Our first l-l-lesson is on b-b-basic defensive spells," he said drawing his wand, someone sneezed, he yelped and dropped his wand, quickly picking it up again.

"He's going to be useless," Ron said to Harry, "he's too timid."

"T-t-t-the f-f-first spell is s-s-**stupefy**," Quirrell did a downward slash, and a flash shot from the end of his wand and hit a board that had been put against the wall, "e-e-everyone l-line up, and t-t-try."


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks went by quickly until Halloween, when most of the lessons had been cancelled in favour of traditional games and celebrations; it was one of the most important days of the year for witches and wizards.

Our last lesson of the day was charms with the diminutive Professor Flitwick (who was standing on a pile of books).

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Ah, do you have your feathers?" he looked around the room, making sure everyone had a feather, "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The 'Swish and Flick'," he demonstrated the action that we had done many times before, "everyone, the 'Swish and Flick'," everyone repeated the action he had demonstrated, satisfied he continued talking "good, and enunciate, Wingardium leviosa. Off you go, then!"

Everyone started trying to cast the spell, Ron and Hermione were having an argument next to me.

"No, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's 'levi-o-sa', not 'levio-sar'."

"You do it then if you're so clever, go on, go on," I started laughing, "what are you laughing at?"

"You, Ron not everything needs to be solved by you getting angry."

"Hmph, you've not even cast the charm yet.

"Nor have you, well, not successfully."

"Grr, **Wingardium leviosa**," Ron's feather levitated a few inches off the desk, "ha see, I did it," he turned to see Hermione who had also managed it.

"Well done Ron."

"Now you do it, I bet you can't," I turned to my feather, and without picking up my wand made the feather float off the desk, I then turned and smiled at Ron.

"Show off," Ron muttered glaring at his feather as he floated it around the room.

"Did you just cast wandless magic?" Hermione asked quietly, as Flitwick looked over I picked up my wand and pretended that I was using it.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well done you three," Flitwick said waddling over, he was quickly distracted by Seamus' feather exploding.

"I think we need another feather over here Professor," Alice said laughing quietly behind her hand.

"Yes, yes, I think there's one over here," he waddled off to the back of the room.

"The amount of concentration required for you to cast a wandless spell…" Hermione started.

"Hermione not now please," I looked over at the window, which showed a reflection of Malfoy failing to get his feather airborne, I decided to 'help' him, I levitated the feather and when he started smiling over his 'achievement' I sent the feather to tickle his nose.

"Ah," he shouted as he fell of his chair trying to get away.

"What is going on Mr Malfoy."

"Someone sent my feather to attack me, it went for me after I got it airborne."

"It seems even inanimate objects don't like your attitude Malfoy," Ron heckled him.

"Oh shut up Weasley."

"Mr Malfoy that is not how you talk to your classmate, Mr Weasley please don't heckle your classmate after his traumatic experience with a feather which will leave him traumatised for life," Flitwick piled on the sarcasm towards the end, "why did you not just grab the feather, or do anything to it at all?" Malfoy blushed furiously, and sat back in his chair, "now everyone back to levitating things please."

No sooner had we left the charms room Ron started complaining to Harry "'It's levi-o-sa, not levio-sar,'" Ron said in a poor imitation of Hermione's voice "she's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Hermione, who had overheard him rushed off, crying, I walked over to Ron and slapped him, "Ronald, you total idiot, never talk like that about someone you have been talking to for weeks, I'm pretty sure she thought you were her friend, and she has got friends, I'm her friend, Alice is as well, even if you aren't."

"So am I," Neville said. When did he get here?

"I am as well," said Harry, "just because you are angry at someone is no excuse to be an arse."

Ron sighed, "yeah, I guess I was wrong, I was just angry at her constantly correcting and her knock it all attitude. I'll apologies at the Halloween feast."

"Good."

* * *

Whoever had decorated the hall had really outdone themselves, instead of the usual floating candles there were jack-o-lanterns, there were huge pumpkins in the corners, and at each end of the tables, as table decorations, as window decoration, hanging behind Dumbledore and above the entrance.

"So these are Hagrid's famous giant pumpkins," I said to Alice as we walked in, "I thought that the twins were joking, but they really are large enough to climb inside."

John Hex walked over, "I thought I should tell you we finally had a chance to give Malfoy that quill."

It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about, "oh yeah that, what took so long."  
"We had to find the perfect time, and we couldn't get into the Slytherin common room, in the end we gave it to the Weasley twins, who got it to him."

"Well, we should see an effect the first time he uses it, which will be tomorrow in History of Magic."

"Have fun with that," with that he walked off.

"What was that about?" Neville asked.

"I enchanted a quill for him to turn Draco into a ferret, it should work tomorrow."

"That's going to be brilliant," Ron said.

"Don't tell Hermione." I said, "speaking of Hermione, where is she?"

"Parvati said she wouldn't leave the girl's bathroom on the ground floor, she's been in there all afternoon," Neville said, we all turned to glare at Ron.

"I said I was going to apologise."

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON," Quirrell called as he ran into the room, "I thought you should know," he then fainted, landing on his face.

"Don't people faint backwards?" I asked Ron who shrugged, then I suddenly remembered, "this is the distraction, we've got to get to the third floor, and someone needs to tell Hermione. Neville, Harry, and Ron get John and go to the third floor corridor, see if you can stop whoever it is."

"I think it's Snape," Ron said, as they rushed off.

"_Alice, you and I'll go get Hermione_," I said slipping into Ancient Greek, "_have you got a sword, or any weapon_" I asked as we walked out towards the girl's bathroom,

"_No, didn't think I'd need one_."

"_Hopefully we won't, that would raise too many questions, especially with Hermione there,_" I thought about it for a while then handed Alice one of my bracelets, "_if you hold it in your right hand and press the gem it will become sword. Hold it in the left and press the gem and it will become shield,"_ Alice nodded, I sighed "_this is just like Idaho all over again_," Alice regarded me strangely.

"_You and I have different memories of Idaho, I don't remember a troll, just midgets in duck costumes, the potato Karpoori and that strange incident with the…_"

"_Yes_," I interrupted, "_we don't need to repeat that bit_."

"_You made a cute squirrel though._"

* * *

As we neared the girl's bathroom we heard a crash, a growl and a scream, we looked at each other and ran towards the source of the sound

"_I don't think the troll is still in the dungeon,_" Alice said.

"_We've got to get to Hermione,_" I reminded Alice, "_do you want to be distraction, or should I?_"

"_I'll do it, I'm the faster runner"_ we reached to the bathroom, and swung open the door, to reveal a large bluish green potbellied humanoid smashing stuff.

"_By Zeus' beard, that is one ugly creature,_" I said.

Alice ran up to the troll, "oi, stupid, the circus called, they want their freak back," the troll turned and roared, "you need some breath mints," Alice said as she turned out the room, the troll forgetting about everyone else chased her, and I chased the troll.

"**Incendio**," I cast, the spell set fire to the troll's loincloth, causing it to drop its club, and sit down to smother the fire, then an idea hit me, I levitate the club and swung it into the troll's face like baseball bat, the troll swayed from where it was getting up and collapsed.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked as she walked over.

"No but by Apollo it's going to have a headache when it wakes up," Hermione looked at me strangely, then I realised what I had said.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you, Quirrell collapsed in the great hall after announcing there was a troll in the dungeon, so we came looking for you," I turned to Alice, "what do we do with it?"

Alice handed me back my bracelet, "keep it unconscious, and get a teacher," just then a group of teachers, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell arrived, "oh, that was easy."

"Oh my goodness," McGonagall said looking at the unconscious troll.

"It's not dead," I said to them, I don't know what to do with it though."

"What are you doing out of your common rooms, is it the same excuse Mr Longbottom gave me of being lost?" Snape asked, for once he was not sneering.

"No sir, they were looking for me, I was in the toilet when the troll arrived."

"That is remarkably brave of you two, ten points each for bravery and sheer dumb luck in taking down a full grown mountain troll, that leaves one question. What is a fully grown mountain troll doing in Hogwarts? Who let it in? Go back to you common room, we will have a staff meeting, then announce when it is time to go back to the feast, this must be dealt with first."

"Of course Professors," the troll twitched in its slumber, Quirrell laughed nervously, and collapsed again.

* * *

We walked back to the common room, where Neville, Ron and Harry were waiting, with a very angry Percy.

"Where were you three?" He asked, "McGonagall was terrified of what might have happened to you three."

"We were looking for Hermione, she wasn't in the hall, so didn't know there was a troll in the dungeon, relax Percy, we are all here now," I said, Percy huffed and stormed off.

"What happened to you guys?" Ron asked looking at Hermione's filthy robes.

"We fought a troll," I said nonchalantly, Ron's eyes almost bulged out his sockets, "but that's not important, did anyone go into the corridor."

"Well, someone got there before us, because Ron's 'shortcut' turned out to be not so short, we didn't see who it was, just saw a bit of robe disappear around the corner, then almost instantly Snape arrived, most of us hid, but Neville got caught, said he was lost. Then Quirrell walked out the corridor, muttering that everything was still there, then McGonagall arrived, and they went off to the dungeon to deal with the troll, we decided that if anyone would try something, it would have done so by now, went back to the common rooms, and got chewed out by Percy."

"So, we still don't know who the thief will be, or what is being guarded, but I see it like this, we have three potential suspects,

1 it's Snape, he's creepy, he likes the dark arts, so would know what to do with a troll and he showed up on the third floor corridor whilst the distraction was going on. But he was in the hall when the troll appeared, if he was trying to distracted everyone during the feast he was doing a poor job, if not for Quirrell the troll wouldn't have been discovered until after the feast.

2 it's Quirrell, no-one can be that scared of everything, some of the third year said he used to be normal, before he went travelling, he also knows what to do with a troll as defence against the dark arts teacher. He also showed up during the distraction, and was the one to discover the troll, but may have faked it, especially as he woke up fast enough to reach the corridor so quickly, and he fainted forwards, when normally people faint backwards, especially with that massive turban. But he might also have known about the distraction, went to look for it, found it, told everyone, faked his fainting, and then gone to check if anyone had gotten past the Cerberus.

Or 3 it's a person unknown, they set the troll, went to the room, saw Quirrell or Snape heading that way and scarpered to avoid confrontation and exposure. It would probably have to be someone familiar with the wards around the school, so an ex-teacher or a gifted ex-student who would be able to manipulate the wards."

"So who is it?" Ron asked.

I sat down, "I have no idea, personally I'm in favour of Quirrell, but we can't make accusation until we have evidence and know what's in the room."

"Everyone, can I have your attention please," McGonagall called from the entrance, "the troll has been dealt with, it is now safe to return to the great hall to continue our feast. I would also like to take the chance to remind everyone that next week is the first game of the Quidditch season versus Slytherin, so please make sure you attend and cheer on your housemates."

"Hermione, I've got something to say to you," Ron said as we walked through the corridors.

"What is it Ron?" She said frigidly.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I just don't like being corrected, and I was wrong, you do have friends, you have Harry, Neville, Janet and Alice, I hope that you will forgive me, and we can be friends," Ron sounded genuinely sad over whole matter, Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Of course I forgive you Ron."


	16. Chapter 16

History of magic is an interesting subject made boring by Professor Binns, (there is a rumour that Binns doesn't know that he's dead, he just got up in the staff room once and left his body behind). Binns has the most monotone, droning voice ever, of all time, it results in guaranteed sleepiness in ten minutes (five in warm weather or if you are ADHD), but hopefully this lesson was going to be interesting, after all Draco was about to get a shock as soon as he used the quill.

"Hello class, please be seated and turn to page 80 of your textbook, we will be continuing where we left off, so please get out something to write with, preferably a quill," he cleared his throat, then a shout went up from the back of the room.

"Professor Draco's turned into a weasel, or a stoat maybe," interchangeable member Slytherin (it might have been Crabbe, or Goyle) said. Sure enough, there on the desk saw Draco the ferret, shaking his little paws about, squeaking, he was probably not saying anything polite.

"Please someone take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing, I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will know what to do," Binns said. Crabbe (or Goyle) lifted up the rodent and took him out the room, and Binns started droning

"You did that, didn't you," Hermione stated, "whilst I don't approve of the misuse of magic, it certainly was impressive."

"I could have done it without the quill, but that would have left markers that could be traced back to me, whilst the quill will only show Draco's magic, because that is what triggered it," Hermione frowned, then nodded, and then went back to note making, whilst I let Binns' voice drone me to sleep."

* * *

The first Quidditch game of the year some arrived, and Harry was too nervous to eat.

"Harry, you've got to eat something, or you'll fall off your broom from hunger," Alice said holding out a plate with a piece of toast smothered with jam and butter on it.

"I'm not hungry," Harry muttered.

"Alice's right Harry, you'll need your strength today," Harry reluctantly took the toast and ate it, when he had finished an owl swooped in and dropped a wrapped parcel in front of Harry.

"A bit early for mail, isn't it?" I asked.

"But, I- I never get mail," Harry stammered.

"Let's open it," Neville said, Harry started tearing at the paper, to reveal a broom.

"It's a broomstick," Harry exclaimed.

"Well done master of the obvious," I muttered, Alice smirked slightly.

"It's not just a broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand," Ron practically shouted from excitement.

"But, who-?" Harry left the question unasked.

* * *

Quidditch, it turns out is something I will never understand, as Ron tried to explain the rules to me before the game, "so the points don't really matter if the snitch is caught?" I asked incredulously.

"No, not really, but the snitch is rarely caught," Ron said as he continued explaining the rules, mainly to Alice, who was listening intently.

"Do you think that the thief will try something?" I asked Hermione, who frowned slightly as she looked around the Quidditch game.

"No, both our main suspects are here," she nodded at Snape and Quirrell who were sitting in the teachers' stand.

The game was certainly intense, even if I had no clue what was going on, at one point when Slytherin were leading, something strange started happening to Harry's broom, it stopped, then it started shaking, and rolling as if Harry was fighting someone for control.

"Someone is jinxing Harry's broom," I said to Hermione, I looked over at the teacher stand, both Snape and Quirrell were staring at Harry and mumbling, meaning they were both casting spells, "and both Snape and Quirrell are casting spells, so one is jinxing it, one is counter jinxing it, but the question is who is doing which."

"Or both could be doing one or the other," Neville pointed out.

"Ha look at Potter, he can't even control his broom," Malfoy called from behind us.

"S-s-stop it Draco, this is serious," Neville stammered.

"Seriously funny," you could practically hear Neville's nerve snap, he lunged for Malfoy, whilst Alice went for Crabbe and Ron punched Goyle, to stop them from interfering, I wanted to join in, but I had to stop the jinx.

"Hermione, go cause a distraction, I'm going to try and stop the jinx," Hermione nodded and left the stand, whilst I started the incantation to stop both Quirrell's and Snape's spells. The incantation was a shield, it is put in the air, it is totally invisible, and blocks all spells from one side affecting the other, it is one of the many things that I knew that I wasn't meant to. When it was finished, Harry stopped being affected by the jinx, and both Snape and Quirrell looked rather shocked, but not for long, Hermione's distraction kicked in when the bottom of Snape's robe caught on fire and they scrambled to put them out. I turned around to see, a very bruised unconscious Crabbe, Goyle had a big bruise on his cheek and a split lip, Draco had a nosebleed and several bruises. Neville had a black eye and swollen cheek, and Ron appeared to be missing a bit of hair, and had cuts on his face, Alice looked almost untouched (well what you did expect, she was a fully trained demigod).

"Gods dammit you guys, couldn't you keep out of trouble for this long."

"Thanks for those words of encouragement, but we've got to get them to the hospital wing," Alice said helping Neville up, "well done Neville, I think Draco's come off worse than you."

"Tell Hermione where we've gone," I said to John who had sat down next to me at some point.

"Ok, but she's not going to be happy."

"Undoubtedly," I turned to the unconscious lump that was Crabbe, "**Wingardium Leviosa**," I cast, lifting Crabbe's inert form, and helped up Draco, Ron and Goyle, "let's get you all to Madam Pomfrey," I said, gently but forcefully getting them off the stand.

We had almost reached the castle when a cheer arose from the stands, "He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch, Gryffindor wins," Lee Jordan shouted into the microphone, a whistle blew and a chant arose from the stands.

"Nice fight, Gryffindor! Nice fight, Gryffindor! Nice fight,Gryffindor! Nice fight, Gryffindor! Nice fight, Gryffindor!"

"We lost?" A rather confused Draco asked blearily, "oh, that's a shame."

* * *

The spotlessly clean hospital wing was empty when we got there, sitting on a stool at one end was Madam Pomfrey in her matron's uniform, she was reading a book and eating an apple when I set Crabbe down on one of the beds.

"Goodness me, what happened here? I was expecting Quidditch players not a brawl," Madam Pomfrey asked whilst tending to the injuries.

"Quidditch fans taking the game too seriously," I replied as I got Draco a tissue to catch the blood.

She shook her head, "it happens at least once a year, I've been asking Dumbledore to separate the houses to prevent this kind of thing, but he never listens to me," she walked over to a cabinet and got something out. "Whoever was fighting Mr Crabbe certainly did a number on him," whilst her back was turned Alice, who was looking after Neville, feeding him something to help with the bruises, smiled, I looked at her and shook my head.

Crabbe groggily woke up, "where am I what happened? I was going to the game."

"You got into a brawl at the game, and were knocked out, probably a concussion, you appear to have lost part of your memory as well, hopefully it is not permanent, or causing any lasting damage."

"Oh ok," with that Crabbe drifted out of consciousness.

"Right, everyone who is uninjured get out, I have work to do," and with that me and Alice were turfed out by the matron.

"Did you have to knock out Crabbe?" I asked Alice as we walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, I didn't break anything, that's something; I could have broken his arms."

"I'm not doubting that you could have."

* * *

"Where did you guys go?" Hermione asked when we reached the Gryffindor common room, "your friend needed your support, and you guys all wander off, leaving John just saying you left with Neville, Ron, and Draco's lot."

"He didn't mention the fight that broke out? Did you not notice the fight?" I asked.

"What fight?"

"Neville attacked Draco," Hermione's mouth hung open, "I know, I was surprised as well, then Ron got in a fight with Goyle, and Alice knocked out Crabbe, I had to help her herd them towards the hospital wing."

"Are you alright Alice?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Crabbe is still unconscious on a bed in the hospital wing though."

"How did you…?"

"Four years of martial arts, Crabbe didn't know what hit him."

"So, where are the others?"

"Neville had a black eye, and Ron is missing hair, and his face is covered in cuts."

Hermione shook her head, "I expected them to get in a fight eventually, but you Alice, I expected better of you," Alice only shrugged.

"So, where's Harry?"

"He's still not back, they're having a post-game meeting, and McGonagall wanted to talk to them."

"So, where's everyone else?"

"They're waiting to greet him."

* * *

The next day we went to talk to Hagrid, I was not sure of the half-giant (giants have a certain reputation), but he seemed nice enough, and Harry said he was kind, he had visited him several times with Ron and Hermione.

"Nonsense, why would Snape or Quirrell curse 'arry's broom, they're 'ogwarts staff" was his response when we told him of our suspicions.

"Who knows? Why was one of them trying to get past the three headed dog on Halloween?" Hermione said, this drew Hagrid up short.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Fluffy?" I asked incredulously, "you got a Cerberus, in Gods knows what way, and you named it Fluffy?"

"Aye, course I named 'im, 'e's mine, got 'im last year at the pub last year from some Irish bloke, lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard…"

"Yes," Hermione encouraged.

"I shon't 'ave said nothin' that's top secret that is, don't ask nothin' about that."

"But whatever Fluffy's guarding one of them are going to try and steal it."

"Codswallop, they're 'ogwarts staff, they 'elped make the guards."

"Teacher or not Hagrid, I know a spell when I see one, it requires eye contact at all times during the casting, and they weren't blinking, they were casting spells at Harry," I put in.

"Exactly," Ron said.

"Ron you were too busy fighting to notice," Hermione said, Ron blushed, Hagrid bent down to our eye level, when he talked it was deathly serious.

"Now, you li'ten 'ere you three, you are meddlin' in things you don't understand, it's dangerous, what's bein' guarded is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel," Hagrid paled, "I shouldn't have said nothin'," he quickly walked off, that giant hound of his scampered after him, I swear it was a hellhound puppy.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Ron asked.

"I don't remember, but the name is familiar, I think he was either a potion maker or an alchemist," I said, "I think this calls for a trip to the library, for those of us who can read English," I said giving them a pointed look.

"I hate the library," Ron muttered.

"Cheer up, it's almost Christmas," Hermione said, Ron started smiling.

"I've never celebrated Christmas," I mused, all three of them gawped at me.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Not Christian."  
"Nor are most witches or wizards, we just celebrate it so we're not left out."

"Yeah, but I'm still religious, so it wouldn't be right to celebrate it."

"Oh, are you Jewish?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hellenic, we have our own holidays."

"Wait, you worship hell?" Ron asked, looking rather confused, Hermione cuffed his ear.

"Hellenic is the term used to describe the religion of Greece before the conversion of the Roman empire to Christian, it was also the origin of the Roman religion, I didn't think many people still practiced."

"No, there are probably only a few hundred to a couple of thousand left, don't know really, it's all rather disjointed."

"Interesting."


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of weeks later, most of the student body were preparing to leave for the winter holidays, Dad had told me to stay at school, he had to go to Canada, Bigfoot was acting up again, so I was watching Ron and Harry playing wizard chess.

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. Ring the Hogwart bell. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. Cast a Christmas spell," came the horrible singing of the Hogwarts ghosts.

"Knight to E5."

"Queen to E5."

"That's barbaric," Hermione said as she walked over, wheeling a cart full of suitcases.

"Good to see you too Hermione," I said.

"That's wizard chess," he looked up from the game, and at all her bags on the cart, "I see you're packed."

"I see you haven't," she says raising an eyebrow.

"Change of plans, my parents are going to Romania, to visit my brother Charlie, he's studying dragons."

"Good, then you can help Harry and Janet look for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've already looked like a dozen times, even the ghosts won't say anything, and Snape gave me detention for 'being disruptive'," I said with air quotes.

"Yeah, there's nothing in the library," Ron said.

"What about the restricted section?" Hermione asked, "anyway, I've got to go, see you in the new year.

"I think we've been a bad influence," Ron said, "King side bishop's pawn to B3, check."

"Queen's side knight to B3."

The utterly riveting match was stopped when Alice and John walked in, "we're going back to America with Mr Brummer, Dad wants me to go to see his new picture in a gallery," Alice said hugging me.

"I miss my family," John said awkwardly.

"You don't need an excuse John; I would be going back too if Dad was not in Canada."

"See you guys in the new year," I said as Alice released me, and looked at her watch, "come on, we're going to miss the train."

"Bye," they walked out.

"I'm not going anywhere," Neville said, as he walked over, "I'll play the winner."

"I'm already doing that Neville," I said.

"Checkmate," Ron said, as he reset the chess game.

"Damn."

* * *

My first Christmas started by people shouting that it was Christmas, which seemed logical, I mean, it was Christmas Eve yesterday, I walked into the common room to see Ron wearing a red jumper with a yellow 'R' on the front, and Harry was holding a package.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" I asked absently as I flung myself over the arm of one of the armchairs, so I ended up lying sideways across it.

"Half the fun of Christmas is to guess what's in the parcel," Ron said.

I sat down, and watched as Harry unwrapped a cloak, the material looked a bit like McGonagall's robes.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a robe, hey there's a note," Harry cleared his throat. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

"So, who gave it to you?"

"I don't know, it's unsigned."

"How strange, well put it on."  
"Okay," Harry wrapped the cloak around himself, and his body vanished instantly.

"Well, that's impressive, and now we know how to get into the restricted section," I said, "I've never seen anything like this, I've only heard tales of invisibility cloaks, they are really rare," Ron whistled in appreciation.

"Looks like I'm a-head of the game," Harry said chuckling to himself.

"Really, that's the best joke you could come up with?" I asked my friend.

"Hey, this one is for you Janet," Harry said as he passed me a parcel, I was shocked, and fell out the chair.

"Who sent me this," I looked at the tag, there was a note which I read out, "Ron sent me a letter in which he said you never celebrated Christmas, so this is for helping him fit in. Signed Molly Weasley."

"My Mum sent you a Christmas present?" Ron sounded rather surprised.

"Yeah, I got one as well," Harry said holding up a similar package, we unwrapped them, revealing matching jumpers, mine was light green with a yellow J on it, Harry's was dark blue with a yellow H on it.

"Harry, shall we go put that cloak to good use and find a book in the restricted section on Flamel,"

"Wait here, I'll go to the library," Harry wrapped himself in the cloak and vanished.

Hours later Harry came running into the common room.

"Well?" I asked from where I was sitting by the fire reading the tales of Beedle the Bard in Greek.

"I couldn't find anything in the library, but you've got to see this, come on," he ran out the room, I looked at Ron who shrugged and followed him, I sighed.

"Those two are so going to get in trouble," I followed after them.

* * *

Harry lead us to an abandoned classroom, in the room was a mirror, "look, it's my parents."  
"Harry, all I see is us," Ron said, I walked over to the mirror and eventually managed to read the inscription.

"The Mirror of erised, what a strange name," I mused to myself.

"No, stand here," Harry said, moving Ron to the spot he was standing on, "look at it properly, you see them don't you?"

"No," Ron shook his head, "bloody hell," he suddenly exclaimed, "I see me, I'm head boy, and I'm holding the Quidditch cup, and I'm Quidditch captain, hey do you think this mirror shows the future."

"Erised, erised," I mused to myself "mirror of erised, the mirror of erised is desire," I suddenly exclaimed, "oh how could I not see it?" Harry and Ron looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "how have you been stupid? Is this dangerous?"

I pointed at the inscription, "that's not a name, it's telling you what it shows, the mirror of erised, if you hold a mirror to erised, it will read…"

"Desire," Harry cut me off, "the mirror shows us what we desire most, I want my parents, you want to be head boy and Quidditch captain, probably to make your parents proud."

"I see you figured out the mysteries of the mirror of erised," Dumbledore said behind us, we spun around to see the elderly man, "it shows the deepest and most desperate desire of our hearts, at least at the time we looked into the mirror anyway. So for you Mr Potter, who lost your parents, you want your parents, to you Mr Weasley who has had a happy life, never lost anyone close to you, your deepest desire is to make your parents proud, and maybe out do Percy. Be warned though it provides neither knowledge or happiness, good witches and wizards have wasted away looking into its magical glass, or been driven to madness, it's rather like the sirens of ancient times, they showed sailors what they wanted most, and killed them on the rocks whilst they were trying to get to their desire. Don't dwell on dreams, for they are just that, dreams, unless you're a seer in which case, you might want to be careful of what you dream."

My curiosity got the better of me, "what do you see Professor?"

"I see me, holding a pair of new socks."

"Socks?" Ron asked.

"I have everything I want, and you can never have enough socks, I seem to lose them a lot, now run along, the mirror won't be here tomorrow, it is going to its new home."

* * *

When I got back to my room, I remembered I still had a chocolate frog, which I duly ate, I then read the card, this one was Dumbledore.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.

"Ron, look," I ran over to him, and showed him the card.

"Yes, it's a Dumbledore card, big whoop, I have a dozen of them."

"Have you ever read it?"

Ron paled, "no, I haven't," Ron took the card and read it, and suddenly exclaimed, "by Merlin's beard, Flamel, we finally found him."  
Harry rushed in at the sound of Ron's exclamation, "what's happened Ron?"

"We found Flamel, on the back of a chocolate frog card," Ron said, "well, Janet found him."

"Found who?" Neville asked.

"Oh, right we forgot to tell you, sorry Neville," Ron said, so we quickly brought Neville up to speed.

"Wow, do you guys know who Flamel is then? Or what he made that Fluffy's guarding?"

"One step at a time Neville."


	18. Chapter 18

After Christmas the weather became worse than I had ever seen (true I lived in Texas but still), the weather would change between snow, hail, rain, fog, and sun almost at random, something was wrong with the Gods probably.

When everyone returned from the holidays, Hermione dragged all seven of us into the library, "I found Flamel."

"So have we."

"Um, who's Flamel?" John asked.

"I thought you were going to tell him," five of us said pointing at each other.

"Don't worry, they forgot me as well," Neville said, so we brought John up to speed.

"Where did you find him?" We asked Hermione.

"Well," she lifted a huge tome onto the table, it made the table creak alarmingly, "I was doing some light reading."

"Light reading?" Ron exclaimed, "that's like more than I read in a year."

"Can I continue Ron?" She asked him, he muttered an apology, "here's the passage," Hermione cleared her throat, "'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, the Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal, until the effects wear off."

"I expect Hades will not be happy with that," I muttered, Alice nodded in agreement.

"Immortal," Ron exclaimed.

"It means you'll never die."

"I knew that," Ron muttered.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday. That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor! That's what's under the trap door the Sorcerer's Stone! So, where did you find him."

I reached into my robe pocket, and held up the chocolate frog card, "here."

"On a chocolate frog card?" Hermione snatched it from my hand, "I can't believe this, I found him in a book, and he was in a card we had on our first day of school."

"I think it's time for a visit to Hagrid," Ron said.

"Well, tell me how that goes, I have to talk to Binns, wish me luck," I said as I got up from our meeting, and walked to the History of Magic room.

* * *

I heard they got in a bit of trouble after being out after lights out, losing us one hundred and fifty points.

"Poor Hagrid, he's always wanted a dragon one of the first things he said to me," Harry was saying as I joined them, "now Draco knows, and he's going to get in trouble."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, there are more protections than just Fluffy, there are at least three other protections on the stone, Hagrid said that our suspects were two of the teachers who are protecting the stone. Also, Hagrid hatched a Norwegian Ridgeback, and McGonagall caught us, we have to go to the forbidden forest tomorrow," Harry said.

"That's illegal, also, where's he going to keep it? It will be bigger than its house when it's fully grown, heck it will be bigger than his house within two months. Also, your punishment for being out after lights out with Hagrid is to be out after lights out with Hagrid?"

"I know, it doesn't make sense. Hagrid is so happy to have a dragon."

"We could see about sending it to Ron's brother, he works with dragons."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," Ron said, "I'll owl Charlie, just in case."

"So, how did detention go?" I asked Harry at breakfast.

"Well, um, it seems Voldemort," Neville and Ron almost fainted, "is living in the forbidden forest, staying alive off unicorn blood, and one of the centaurs think he's after the stone."

"Centaurs are very wise, especially about music," Alice laughed causing snort milk out her nose by mistake.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something," Harry said.

"You and me both," Neville said.

"Sorry, we know a centaur with the worst music taste ever."

"Oh, okay" Ron said nodding.

"We is in no shape to go after it, so he must have an accomplice," Harry continued.

"So, either Quirrell or Snape, or an as yet unthought about person is helping him."

"Yeah, that still only narrows the list to all his living followers who are uncaptured, and have not renegaded."

"Still think it's Snape," Ron muttered.

"So do I," Harry said.

"There is more evidence for Snape than Quirrell, and it pretty much has to be one of those two," Hermione said, "there is not any evidence it is this mysterious person unknown."

"Hey, it was just a suggestion," I said, "anyway, we're late for defence."

* * *

I really wish I had been later for DADA, the lesson was on demigods.

"N-n-not much is kn-n-nown about demigods, b-b-beyond that th-th-their blood has m-m-magical properties. Th-th-they claim to b-b-be the children of G-G-Gods and humans, but this has never been able to be con-con-confirmed. Th-th-they are considered h-h-highly dangerous," Quirrell seemed to get distracted by something.

"I'll shown him highly dangerous," Alice muttered, she started standing up, I only just stopped her.

"We aren't allowed to reveal ourselves, especially if he is working with Voldemort, they would use your blood in rituals, remember," I muttered.

"W-w-w-whilst demigods have not been known to at-t-t-tack wizardkind unless provoked they are s-s-s-still given the highest rating by the m-m-ministry, b-b-because they are easily pr-pr-provoked," I gave Alice a pointed look whilst she looked intently at her nails. "Th-th-they are immune to several spells, whilst m-m-most other sp-sp-spells are weakened, especially on th-th-the children of th-th-the major Gods and He-he-hecate."

"I didn't know that, is it true, or are the wizards wrong? We'll have to ask Chiron"

"Th-th-the ch-ch-children of the Gods of death, ghosts, and the underworld are believed to be immune t-t-to the k-k-killing curse, th-there ha-ha-has been no successful ex-ex-experiment to test, as demigods are h-h-hard to capture. P-p-please read p-p-pages one hundred and si-si-sixty to one hundred and seventy."

"Most of this is wrong," Alice murmured.

"I know, there are no ways to identify demigods, but that doesn't mean they don't have one. I hope they don't though."

"A r-r-reminder th-th-that the exams are next week, M-m-miss Harker, Professor Flitwick w-w-will be putting the t-t-translation charm on your p-p-papers," I nodded at this.

* * *

"Oh, I should have been revising weeks ago," Hermione said whilst tearing through her notes, "I was too caught up in the search for whatever is behind the door."

"Calm down Hermione and help Ron revise, he needs the help more than you do," I said from where I was helping Alice.

"Oi," Ron said looking up, "that's not nice."

"Ron, what's the main use of a bezoar?"

"Er…"

"Exactly."

* * *

The exams weren't as bad as they were reputed to be, but it would be hard to live up to the reputation. They were fifty percent practical and fifty percent theory (except history of magic, that was all theory), whilst I did find it hard to concentrate being ADHD, thanks to Flitwick I could at least read the paper, which is more than could be said for most of the other demigods.

"I'd always heard Hogwart's end-of-year exams were frightful, but I've found they're rather enjoyable," Hermione said as she sat down at our unofficial war meeting in the library.

"Hermione, now's not the time for gloating," I reminded her, "with only a few days left of term our thief is going to be desperate, seeing as the stone is probably going to be moved over the holidays. However, I bet you Dumbledore has wards over the stone, so the thief is going to have to wait for Dumbledore to be too far away to respond."

"Argh," Harry said, "my scar's burning, it's never done that before."

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"I'll be fine, maybe it's a warning that danger is coming."

"I just thought of something," John said standing quickly, the librarian shushed him, he blushed and sat down again, "Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see it before? It was Snape or Quirrell, Hagrid probably told him by mistake, Hagrid is forever letting things slip, and if he was drunk."

"Harry, Hagrid likes you, go ask him about the man who gave him the egg," I said taking charge.

"Right, c'mon Ron, Hermione, let's go see him," the three of them left.

"Neville, talk to the twins, we need a way for the three of you to cover six absences for a couple of hours," Neville nodded and ran off. "We need to think of an emergency plan to get past a Cerberus, if the worst comes to the worst we will have to fight it, but I doubt that spells will affect it, and Alice is unarmed."

"I have my sword," John said.

"I have a spare, so good, we have enough, but how do you bring it down? Even Heracles struggled," we sat there thinking until Harry and co returned.

"I think that dragon was part of the second plan you heard being discussed, and Hagrid told the dragon dealer how to get past Fluffy, it's music, he falls asleep straight away for music, we have to assume the dragon dealer was our thief."

"I told you so," I said to Hermione, "no-one learns from history, so people do not remember it's lessons, like Fur Elise would totally work in taking down a giant three headed dog monster."

"We have to talk to Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"I agree, this has probably gone past our abilities," I said, Hermione seemed shock I was agreeing with her, and Alice was shocked at me admitting I need help, "don't look at me like that, I know my limits."

"I think this is the first time since Idaho you have admitted you need help," Alice said grinning mischievously.

"What happened in Idaho?" Ron asked, "also, what's an Idaho?"

"Well..." Alice started before I cut her off, blushing furiously.

"Idaho is one of the states of America, and you don't need to know what happened in Idaho," I snapped.

"Focus, we need to tell Dumbledore," Hermione reminded us.

"Well, I say that me, Harry and Hermione go get Dumbledore, Alice, Ron and John go to the third floor corridor, get ready, we may have to do this ourselves."

* * *

We were unsuccessful finding Dumbledore, but we found McGonagall just before lights out.

"Professor McGonagall, do you know where Dumbledore is? I want to ask him a question."

McGonagall blinked, "Professor Dumbledore is at the ministry," I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, I had to carefully school my features to not look worried or disappointed, "you can ask me, or wait until morning."

"I will wait until the morning, it isn't too urgent, thank you Professor," I turned on my heel and walked off, Harry and Hermione followed.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked.

"We've got to check on the stone, that obviously the distraction to get Dumbledore away, we have a couple of hours at the most."

"What's to stop the thief taking it from us?"

"I know a place in America which the thief won't be able to enter, we can put it there until something is sorted out."

"Where is this place?"

"That's a secret."

"So, how do we not get caught?"

"That's what I've got Neville and the twins working on."

"Did you tell them what's going on?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"That's up to Neville, besides at Hogwarts, rumours travel faster than fiendfyre in a forest, someone will find out eventually."


	19. Chapter 19

When we reached the third floor corridor we found the three who I had sent ahead and Neville standing next to a harp.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked.

"It was in Fluffy's room, it was playing when we went to check on him, it stopped playing, we picked it up, Fluffy woke up, we legged it out of there," John said, "I was hoping you could reactivate it."

"Let's see," I looked closely at the harp, "I think the spell is on a ten minute timer, so we aren't far behind," I plucked one of strings, and the harp started playing, "let's go, Neville take Ron with you, we're going to need that distraction."

"Right, good luck in there, I wouldn't go in there, but, you're braver than me," he said before running off with Ron trailing after.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked as John and Harry picked up the harp, and moved it over to Fluffy.

"Spells on instruments are always done by professionals, they are too boring for anyone to do themselves, the spells on harps are usually made so if you pluck any string they start playing."

The harp soon put Fluffy to sleep, "um, it's a hole, and there's no ladder," John said with Athena levels of perception looking down the trapdoor.

"Well, looks like we're going down very quickly," I said sending a **lumos** ahead of us, lighting the way down, when I saw the floor I dispelled it and jumping in. I freefell, until I was near the bottom, "**Arresto Momentum**," I decelerated very suddenly, and slowly landed on the plant that made up the floor, it was squidgy. "Come down one at a time I will catch you," one at a time they came down, I caught them with a variety of spells, John came last, and he somehow ended up upside, then I realised something, "I'm sinking," everyone panicked whilst trying to free themselves.

"It's devil's snare," Hermione said, "we need light, or fire, did anyone bring a torch?"

Everyone looked at her like she had Midas' donkey ears, "Hermione, we're witches, we don't need a torch," Alice said raising her wand, "**lumos**," the plant shied back from the light, hiding in cracks in the wall, the sudden release sent us tumbling the last three feet to the ground, everyone landed safely, "does anyone hear tinkling? I think there's something through that door," she pointed at a wooden door that was slightly ajar.

"Let's find out," Alice said walking over to the door, she pushed the door open, "Harry, I think this one is for you."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as we all walked over, beyond the door was a room full of keys that appeared to be enchanted, they were flying around seemingly with no purpose, in the centre of the room was a school broom, and at the far end of the room was a locked door.

"Well," Alice said, "there are keys flying around, a broom and a locked door, I would guess you have to catch the right key, there are probably charms against just summoning the key, and you are the best flier out of all of us."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said as he walked over and mounted the broom, "so which key is it?"

"Probably the one with the broken wing," Hermione said pointing at one that had a broken wing, Harry took off and collected the key she pointed at and brought it back down.

"Let's hope this is the right one," Harry said putting the key in the lock and twisting, there was a massive thunk as the door unlocked.

"That was almost too easy, it makes you wonder why Dumbledore left the key down here, if he wants to keep this stone safe he could have kept the key himself and the thief would never have gotten in," John said.

"I think he's trying to draw the thief out, a hunter can't catch an animal if he doesn't bait his trap," Alice said as Harry pushed the door open and walked into a dark room filled with a lifesize game of chess, I shuddered at the sight of the broken pieces.

"**Luminos**" Alice cast as she walked in, the lit up chess set was even creepier

"A creepy giant chess game in a dark room? We just need a sick kid, creepy floorboards and a car not starting and we have all the horror movie clichés," Alice muttered as we filed into the room, John and I looked at her a bit confused, I had never watched a horror movie, but Hermione and Harry laughed. We walked across the board until we were stopped by the pawns drawing their swords and forming a wall, John cursed and reached for his own sword, but I stopped him.

"This must be McGonagall's trial, we'll have to beat them at chess," I said, "John you take kingside knight, Alice the queenside rook, Harry the queen and Hermione the queenside bishop," I pointed at the empty spots, I walked over and took up position as the kingside bishop, "John, you take charge, you're the best person I know at chess." John nodded absently, but already had a far off look, as though he was thinking about something else, let's hope Annabeth's right and Athena does always have a plan, I was too lost in thought to realise that the game started until John called for me to move.

I lost track of time as we played, it was long enough to warrant at least one montage, "John, don't do this," Harry called out, I looked over from where I was standing, staring down a bishop with a club the size of me. John was standing next to the opposition queen, he could win this in two moves, but he would be taken.

"Harry, I know what I'm doing, just makes sure you don't move when I fall, I understand the full reality of what I'm doing, knight to H3," John's horse moved to H3, "check," the queen moved forward and swung her sword, taking out the horse, knocking John to the ground, where he lay, groaning.

"John!" Hermione called, reaching out.

"Don't move!" I yelled, Hermione stopped quickly, I stepped forward to put the king in checkmate, "checkmate," the king dropped his sword and we all rushed over to John who had sat up.

"Don't worry about me, just a broken leg," he said smiling weakly, it was clear in his eyes he was in a lot of pain.

"Just a broken leg?" Hermione shouted, "you cannot say 'just' about something that serious."

"It feels like a clean break, shouldn't be a problem I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can fix it in like ten seconds."

"I'm going to take you straight there now," I drew my wand and pointed at a bit of rubble.

"**Porto**, that should take you to outside the hospital wing, hopefully no-one is about, when Pomfrey has John go to the owlery, and get Snowy to take a message to Dumbledore, he must know by now."

"Thanks," Hermione said helping John over, as soon as they touch it they vanish.

"Hermione's going to have some explaining to do," Harry said, I shrugged, we walked over to the door behind the defeated king, "so what's next."

"Well, we've faced trials from Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall, that leaves Quirrell, Snape, and Dumbledore, I doubt there are history, ancient runes, muggle studies, arithmancy or divination trials, seeing as those are not practical subjects.

* * *

We walked into the next room to find an intricately carved limestone wall with an obsidian relief.

"I stand corrected, it appears Binns does have a trial, let's see here," I walked over to the wall and the others did the same. The wall depicted the creation of humanity by Prometheus, and him giving them fire, and being tied to the rock for the raven, and Hecate and a group of robed figures, and Hecate fleeing a mountain, and finally Prometheus being saved by a Heracles.

"Something about the wall isn't right, I just can't tell what," Alice said, I looked at the inscription, it was in Ancient Greek.

"_Prometheus looked at the last creation he had moulded from mud and was proud, so he breathed life into it and named it man, he made man in his own image, and gave them an attribute no other animal was given, the ability to rationalise, feel and love, this allowed them to be philosophers, mathematicians, statesmen, kings, and tacticians. But this was not enough for Prometheus, he wanted to make man special, so he went to the gods and asked them for a gift, a tool of some kind that he could give man. The gods laughed at Prometheus, and Prometheus was angry, so when the sun chariot passed overhead one day Prometheus stood on the tallest mountain, and reached up and took a small piece of fire from the wheels of the chariot and smuggled it down to the humans below the mountain in a leaf. The humans loved the fire for now they were warm at night without furs, and could cook their food to make it taste better, but one day Zeus heard the cheers around the fire, and was angry. Zeus summoned Prometheus to Olympus where he defeated the Titan and bound him to a rock and set a raven to eat his liver once a day, for it to regrow overnight, as Prometheus was immortal, so would always heal. In retaliation for Zeus' punishment of Prometheus Hecate gifted a group of men the ability of magic, and named them wizards, and their wives witches. Zeus was angry with Hecate, who fled to Hades and Poseidon to escape his wrath. One day Zeus realised that he was glad that Prometheus had given humans fire, as it allowed them to light their temples to the glory of the gods, and to make sacrifices to him, he was glad that Hecate had gifted man magic, as it prevented his followers from being killed by monsters. Zeus pardoned the two titans, and summoned his half-blood son Heracles, and sent him to free Prometheus and kill the raven, and sent Iris to tell Hecate of the pardon, and so the two returned to Olympus."_

"Um, in English," Harry said, "I'm not fluent in Greek."

"It was the tale of Prometheus, the version with the creation of wizards, I think that one of the words needs to be pushed, and it'll throw a hidden switch."

"Which one?" Harry asked, I looked up at the wall again when Alice who had been reading it clicked fingers, she reached up and pressed the word meaning philosophers, the wall rumbled and slid into the corridor wall, "what word was that?" Harry burst out, obviously annoyed at being the only one not able to read Greek.

"Philosophers," I said, "well done Alice, I thought it was magic."

"Well, we are looking for the philosophers stone."


	20. Chapter 20

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said as we walked into the next room, there was a troll, the room was set up eerily similarly to the DADA classroom, "either Quirrell really likes trolls or, Snape framed him knowing this was here," I removed my bracelets and handed one to Alice.

"Just like the cyclops in Boise, you go left, I'll go right, Harry stay here," I said, we activated the swords, they turned into long silver Greek swords, much to Harry's surprised. We snuck up on the troll who was looking the other way still, we managed to sneak up to within a few feet of the troll when Harry sneezed (I know clichéd isn't it). The troll jumped up and turned on us, it let out an almighty below and swung a club at us, we rolled to the sides, but Alice was hit at considerable speed with a large bit of flying desk, she crumpled to the ground. I had to distract it from her, "oi, snot brain," the creature turned to look at me, "you're so ugly even medusa is laughing at you, the other monsters must love having you around, because being near you would make even Typhon look beautiful." The insult evidently hit home, the troll roared and charged me, potbelly swinging as it ran, I dove to the side, the troll tripped on the remains of some desks and loose rocks, it hit its head on the wall, where it slumped. I dashed over and stabbed it, the troll crumbled to dust, leaving a really big loincloth and green dust. Worst spoils ever. I ran over to the facedown and unmoving form of Alice, I turned her over and sat her up to inspect the injury in better light, the desk had hit her on the temple, she was bleeding badly, but she was alive. "Alice, speak to me."

Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused, she smiled at me, "hey, am I in Elysium," her eyes focused, "wait, there's a desk over there, so that's a no," she suddenly cringed. "That desk sure did a number, I'm not sure if I'm going to be much help, just send me to the infirmary," she sounded slightly bitter, "just don't die without me, maybe put up a rainbow, I like rainbows," she was drifting off fast. "This room needs colour, I just remembered, I have to tell you something," she was getting very weak, "I have wanted to say something to you, at least since Idaho, Janet I..." she drifted into unconsciousness. I felt rather hollow, I had thought it was going to be a bit of fun, chasing a thief through tunnels, but now, knowing we could die, it all hit home, I might never see Dad, Cobblepot, Annabeth or Alice again.

"**Porto**," I set a portkey off the nearest desk, and sent Alice through, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek before I reined in my emotions, schooling my face to hide all traces of my sadness, trying to even force a smile, but on the inside I was sad, sad but determined. Harry stepped forwards, "I hope there won't be any pyres today," I said.

"I hate to rush you."

"I know, we've got to go, come on, I have a score to settle," I turned the swords back into bracelets, and we ran towards the door.

* * *

The next chamber was a simple, rectangular room, as soon as we entered the entrance was blocked off with purple flames, whilst black flames blocked our path, in the middle of the room was a simple table with seven bottles, each different sizes and shapes on, and in front of them was a piece of paper with writing on.

"Well, I lose," I said, "it's in English. It's probably a logic puzzle, which is frankly brilliant, most wizards haven't got a gram of logic in their head."

Harry picked up the paper and cleared his throat:

"Danger lies before you, whilst safety lies behind

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end.

But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"The third one," I said picking it up, "just enough for two," without hesitation I drank half the bottle, the liquid was warming, but tasted of nothing, Harry drank the other half, we ran through the fire, just in case.

* * *

The next room was a large rectangular room with the large mirror of erised at one end, in front of it was Professor Quirrell, looking much less scared than usual.

"You, no, it can't be! Snape - he wa- he was the one," Harry stuttered.

I leaned over to him, "I told you so."

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he? Why next to him, who would suspect," he put on his usual scared voice "p- p- poor st- st- stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But- but that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me."

"No, dear boy, I tried to kill you!" He pointed at himself "And trust me, I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse, at least I would have if Dumbledore hadn't intervened."

"It wasn't Dumbledore," I said glaring at the turbaned man.

"I should have guessed it was you, Dumbledore wouldn't intervene, he has some plan to test Harry, to see if he is worthy. I assumed you would be a problem from the moment the hat announced your occlumency abilities, indeed I tried to get past them a couple of times, but I never succeeded, then I realised something." He drew his wand, and before I could draw my own, "**revelio demideus**," I had never heard of the spell, but it made me glow golden slightly

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry was oblivious to the monologue, the spell however woke him from his daze, "woah, Janet, you're glowing."

"What did you do?" I asked raising my wand at Quirrell.

"I revealed who you are demigod, exposed your secret to your friend."

Harry turned and looked at me, equally scared, surprised, and betrayed "Janet is what he says true?"

"Let me speak to them, I want to see them before we kill them," a voice cut Harry off, the voice was raspy and sinister, and sounded like it was coming from every direction.

"Harry, can we discuss this later? We have a teacher and his pet to deal with."

"But master you are not strong enough."

"I can deal with two untrained children."

"Very well," Quirrell reached behind his head and unwound his turban, revealing another face on the back of his head.

"Janus?" I asked in surprise, saying the first thing that popped into my mind.

"No you fool, I am not some pathetic cult figure, I am."

I cut him off, "Voldemort, Dad told me all about you. Also, Janus will not be happy you talked about his like that."

"How dare you speak to me like that I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard who has ever lived."

"You killed my parents," Harry shouted as he snapped out of some stupor.

"Yes, but your mother did this to me, it wasn't you, I am reduced to living off another, the unicorn's blood keeps me alive, but at a price."

"I'm sure Hades would be happy to make that pain end for you, you must be causing quite the paper trail, I want to know how you avoided Thanatos for so long."

"Death cannot collect my soul, if he can't find it. Enough about me, Harry, come and look in the mirror."

"I've already done that, don't want to again."

"You will do what you are told," Voldemort shouts raising his wand, the end glowing red, Harry started walking forwards, but from the look on his face it was obviously not of his own vocation, I raised my wand.

"Let him go Vouldy."

"Silence," he shouted a lump of spittle leaping from his mouth, he raised his wand, and a section of wall slid open. Out of the darkness behind it stepped a tall man with a brown crew cut, massive sideburns, and eyes hidden by dark glasses, he had a smirk on his face, he was wearing a black pinstripe suit. Basically the only way he could look more like a monster was if he was wearing a fedora with a sign reading 'I am a monster'.

"_A halfling, it has been a while since I have tasted the flesh of the spawn of a god, your pelt will make a fine trophy._"

"Eww,_ gross, that's possibly the most cliché line I have ever heard, but um, who are you?"_

_"I am the manticore," _as he said it his jaw grew, his teeth lengthened, his sideburns spread, his suit melted into golden fur, a spiked metallic tail appeared behind him, within seconds all that was recognisable was his face on the body of a line with a mace like tail, the obnoxious sunglasses were still there. Um, manticore, man's face on a lion's body, spiky tail, I think the spikes can be fired, and their probably venomous, probably a sword proof hide, I don't think he has any magic resistant, unless he has been enchanted, which would be bad.

I was lost in my train of thought when a spike was shot at me, I snapped out my thoughts just in time to roll to the side. "W_hat's wrong little one, first time away from that pathetic camp, think that if you somehow survive facing me you can run along back to the camp and everything will be alright, it will not, time will end you, and time will end your little camp too, that is if the gods don't break it first._" I pulled off my bracelet holding it in my left hand it turned to face him, the manticore laughed "_you think to fight me with a bracelet, you will beat me with a simple trinket, you are joke, even by demigod standards."_

It was my turn to smirk at him, "_you are the joke thorny, you are pathetic, even by monster standards,_" his face turned a shade of purple reserved for only deepest fury, he shot a spike at me, time seemed to suddenly turn to custard. I was aware of Harry standing next to Voldemort, looking into the mirror of erised, I pressed the button on my bracelet, the bracelet expanded into a silver shield just in time to deflect the spike, the shield flew from my grasp. So I drew my wand, "**incendio,**" I cast setting the manticore's back alight, the creature screeched as it rolled over to put out the flames.

"_Now I am angry small one_," the manticore charged at me.

"**Arresto momentum**," the manticore tumbled at his sudden change of pace, but he quickly regained his footing and charge again, I was too close to cast another spell, so I rolled out the way, and almost took a spiked tail to the side. "**Petrificus totalus**," I cast on the manticore, who was trying to turn around from his wild charge, it was deflected by his tail. Well that's just great, magicproof tail. "**Wingardium leviosa**," I cast, this one hit, it lifted the manticore a foot off the ground, but the manticore was heavier than he looked, and soon he came crashing down.

"_You will die in pain for that indignation,_" three spikes fired from his tail, I raised my shield in time for two of them, but one nicked my left leg, which erupted in pain, I screamed, the manticore smirked and transformed back into a man in a suit. "_That pain you feel is my venom, it is not lethal, because I like my meals alive, but it will hurt and drain your strength._" He said as he walked over, my physical strength started dwindling, soon I could not stay up, and fell, I landed facedown, my eyesight went bleary, I saw a boot next to my face, then I remembered something Dad once told me.

* * *

We were sitting under a tree in our back garden last year when I asked him if monsters have magic.

"Most monsters have no magic, as they have no soul, a soulless being would burn up if it has magic, because magic wants to be free, and it is only that our souls tether it that the magic does not burn us up. Monsters that were once human retain some of their magic, or have a different kind of magic like the sirens. There was once a hero who killed a minotaur by pushing his magic into it, we have the book in the library if you want to read it."

Later I looked up the story, a Turk magician in the twelfth century, a son of Hecate, had written about his encounter with a minotaur whilst travelling in Arabia. He had found the monster terrorising a village, and had tracked it to a cave where it surprised him, the creature was about squeeze him to death when he prayed to Hecate for help. She sent him a vision. She showed him his magic as a lake, and the minotaur's as a dried up lakebed, then showed him a vision of himself pushing down the barrier between the lakes, causing the magic to rush into the minotaur. Then the vision changed to the lake the same as it was before, but the minotaur's lake was gone. When the vision receded it was as though no time had passed, he imagined himself as the lake, and then pushed on the imaginary barrier between the lakes, he felt his magic flow in an unstoppable torrent into the minotaur, who erupted into light, the wizard then fainted from magical exhaustion. He woke up in the village where he was nursed back to health by the mother of a boy who had followed him to the cave, his magic was undiminished by the affair.

* * *

Maybe I can put some of my magic into the manticore and he will crumble as well, I grabbed onto the manticore's ankle, he laughed, "_your will is certainly strong, for a mortal_." I concentrated and imagined myself as the lake, somewhere on the other side of the room someone was screaming, that's too deep to be Harry, I pushed on the boundary of the imaginary lake, and felt it give way, and rush into the manticore who started screaming, and then vanished in a puff light. I heard a rush of feet as I passed into the realm of Morpheus.


	21. Chapter 21

I was floating above my unconscious body; Harry was unconscious next to a pile of dust in a robe, which must have been Quirrell. "What you see if really happening," a man's voice next to me said I jumped, and turned to face him. He was in his early twenties, and was very handsome, with a strong chin, and defined cheekbones, his skin was pale, as though he spent most of his time indoors, his brown eyes were bleary as though he had just woken up, he had messy brown hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed, he was wearing an old fashioned sleeping cap and robe. "Just watch," he said, he then giggled hysterically and then vanished, leaving the smell of warm milk.

Dumbledore burst into the chamber, followed closely by Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick. "So that's what became of Quirrell," Snape said looking at the pile of robes and Voldemort dust.

"As I predicted, light has won out again, however I did not think it would happen like this," Dumbledore said walking over to Harry and checking for a pulse, "he is alive, Filius will you make a portkey please and take Mr Potter to the sickbay?"

"Yes headmaster," Flitwick said, as he waddled over to Harry.

"Albus, Miss Harker is over here as well," McGonagall gasped when she saw my body, Dumbledore strode over followed closely by Snape, he saw the manticore's spike next to me and picked it up, my blood was still on the tip.

"Manticore venom, nasty stuff, not lethal, but she will remain unconscious at least until it is purged from her system by an antidote. I don't remember putting a manticore in here, it must have been Quirrell's doing, Severus please can you brew an antidote please."

"Where's the manticore?" Snape asked.

"It looks like it died, monsters like that dissolve when they die."

"Of course Albus," he apparated away.

"We should get to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said, he created a portkey from a fallen brick and took the three of us out the room.

* * *

Suddenly the scene changed and I was in a corridor somewhere, Dumbledore was sitting on a bench, a tall hooded figure sat next to him.

"Harry survived the trials, and defeated Voldemort again," Dumbledore said as way of greeting. He knew? Then why didn't he act. "I know it's for the greater good, but I don't want to put Harry or my students in danger like this, not after failing Harry's parents especially if he is the chosen one," the hooded figure turned to him, "I know, I know, he has to have experience when he finally faces Voldemort at the final confrontation." The figure nodded, and waved Dumbledore on with a gesture encouraging him to speak, "Harry is doing well in his subjects, better than his father, who rarely took them seriously, he has made friends with people who I believe will not fail him on the whole. His closest friends appear to be muggleborn called Hermione Granger, a pure blood, Ronald Weasley, and a half blood, Janet Harker, he also appears to be close to Neville Longbottom, Alice Smith, the Weasley twins and John Hex, who I don't approve of, given his family history." The hooded figure encourages him on, "Miss Granger is a very intelligent young witch, she may even be the brightest witch of her age as a muggleborn, so she is not going to be swayed to the blood supremacy beliefs of death eaters. Ronald is not very bright, but he is courageous, and as a Weasley he is also as likely to be swayed as Miss Granger, especially as other families regard the Weasleys as little more than muggleborns. Miss Harker has the potential to be one of the most powerful witch who I've ever met, and may one day be more powerful than Grindelwald or Voldemort, without having to resort to dark magic to augment her magic, she is unlikely to betray him, given that she is a half-blood and has been raised in America by Thom, who I trust totally. Um," Dumbledore started counting on his fingers, "it is good he has befriended Mr Longbottom, considering the treatment of his parents by death eaters I doubt Neville holds any love for the dark wizards. However, he is unlikely to amount to much in a duel, he is very timid, I reckon this has to do with his Grandmother, she was always a domineering women. Alice Smith whilst is a bit more colourful than most wizards are used to, I think that as muggleborn she will be loyal. The only questionable friendship he has made is with John Hex, whose family, as I said has a history that makes me less inclined to trust him."

"Albus," the hooded figure spoke at last, he had a deep voice, which sounded like it was echoed, it gave off waves of power with each word. It was obvious he was a god. "I care little of who he befriends, as long as the escapee is found and returned, that is all the matters," he stood, "he must not control my three gift, if my cloak, my stone and my wand fall into his hands it would be catastrophic."

"I agree," Albus said nodding, the cloaked god walked off, the shadows bending to him, hiding him within three steps, Dumbledore.

* * *

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my gut and the scene changed again, I was hovering over my body in the sickbay, Harry, Ron and Alice were sleeping in beds as well, around my bed were Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

"Why didn't it work?" McGonagall snapped at Snape.

"I am just as bemused as you Minerva," Snape said, rubbing his chin, I felt another stab of pain, my body below me writhed, "she appears to be reacting with it, I will have to take a blood sample." Snape picked up a scalpel and cut my finger, leaving a shallow cut, which in my strange dream state I did not feel, he collected the blood in vial he produced from inside his robe, when he was satisfied he had enough blood he nodded at Madame Pomfrey who closed the cut.

* * *

The scene changed again, this time it was Snape's office, the austere room currently only had a desk, a chair, a full length mirror, a cupboard of ingredients, a cauldron and a workbench, where Snape was currently seated, hunched over a microscope, it was an old fashioned sort, but was still surprising to see in the wizarding world.

"This can't be right, my lens must be dirty," he muttered, he reached into a drawer and drew out a cleaning cloth, which he used to clean the microscope lens. He might work it out, I started worrying, Snape was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. "Hmm, I wonder," he opened a book that he picked out of the draw that had held the cleaning cloths, he flicked through several pages, before he stopped, on the page was a picture of a Neanderthalic looking brute with a broadsword. Is that really what they think we look like? I thought in amusement, Snape frowned at the book, looked down the microscope, then frowned again, "that has to be the only explanation, and explains why she reacted how she did, no one must know about this." He quickly started working on a potion.

* * *

The scene darkened, and I was suddenly blinking blearily at the light in the hospital wing, "you're awake, good," it was the least welcome voice I had ever woken up to (well, usually it was Alice, Cobblepot or Dad, so there was some stiff competition, except for the cyclops in Idaho, you remember how that went). Snape was sitting at my bedside, he drew out his wand and wordlessly cast a ward against eavesdropping, "that was..."

"A ward against eavesdropping, I know," I interrupted, Snape's eyebrows rose slightly before he regained control.

"I would recommend you are politer little demigod, that is not a secret you want spread around," he growled.

"But you won't spread it will you," I stated, "you're too scared of the consequences, we both know I would be the target of every wannabe dark lord in the country, and no matter what you don't want that."

Snape looked like he was sucking a lemon, "you are correct, which is why it is my intention to swear an unbreakable oath to you not to reveal this, I have just one question, who is your mother?"

"Hecate."

Snape nodded, "I thought so," he held out his wrist, I clasped it and started the spell.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, being of sound mind, and under no duress

do solemnly swear

I will never reveal any secrets about gods and demigods revealed to me by Janet Harker,

unless allowed to by her expressed verbal permission

I swear this on my magic, and on my life."

There was a flash of light, and the oath was sealed, "do not expect special treatment because of this."

I smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it," still wandless I easily dissolved his ward by waving my hand, a move that irked Snape, who glared at me, before standing, smoothing his robes, and leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

Madam Pomfrey then entered to see me, she did some tests, checking how I was etc, "you will be able to attend the feast later, you are allowed to leave now, but return if you feel faint. Honestly, it's a miracle none of you died in that little stunt. You have a very dedicated friend, by the way, she has sat beside your bed every one of the past five days since she woke up." That sounds like Alice.

My first priority was to find Alice, I headed for the Gryffindor common room, the corridors were empty, save for Alice, who snuck up on me and knocked me down with a flying hug. "I was so worried about you Janet, I thought I was going to lose you, never go fighting manticores without me again," she was practically crying with joy. She looked very tired, as though she had barely slept since the corridor. I hugged her back.

"I thought I'd lost you as well, that was a hard knock to the head you took."

"I'm fine; Dad always said I was hard headed. The others are going to be so happy, Hermione has been blaming herself because she was the only uninjured one out of the five of us, and there are only so many time I can take hearing her beat herself up over it."

"Well, John only broke his leg, I bet Madame Pomfrey had him fixed up in no time."

"Yeah, but you know how Hermione is, anyway, let's go to the common room, everyone else is there, getting ready for the feast tonight, I was heading for the hospital wing to see if you had woken up," she blushed slightly.

"Well let's go," she smiled and we started off down the corridor when I remembered something, "what were you trying to say, before you lost consciousness?"

Alice blushed again, "I don't remember, everything after chess is a blur of pain."

"You had something you had wanted to say since Idaho," I shuddered at the memory of the Idaho incident.

"I don't remember, can't have been that important for me to forget like this, it might come back to me. Oh yeah, you have an unnamed present waiting for you on your bed." The unnamed present is a favourite method for our godly parents to send us gifts, every demigod hopes for one someday, but few ever receive them, except Iris' children who three times a year all get sent packets of healthy food with motivational messages on the wrappers.

"I hope it's there, you know with the twins about," we had just rounded the corner that lead to the common room.

"Well, after that itching curse which no-one could remove that you put on your suitcase everyone has been too scared to even touch it."

"Password," the fat lady glared at us, despite knowing who we are.

"Caput draconis," Alice smiled at the fat lady who nodded and swung open.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and the twins were inside, sitting around with Ron playing Neville at wizard chess, Hermione reading and the twins talking and laughing in the corner. Harry's absence was worrying, he did know the truth, and I was concerned he may tell someone.

"Janet, you're up!" Ron called as we walked in, the others turned and stared for a moment, I nervously waved, they then all rushed over to us all talking wildly.

"Hey, where's Harry?" I asked after the cheering, talking and laughing died down.

"He's in the library, said he had to look something up," Fred said.

"Wait, someone's in the library, and it's not Hermione?" I laughed, trying to think of a way to cut short our reunion to try and talk to Harry.

Hermione blushed, "I offered to go with him, but he turned me down, he said he had to figure it out himself, he wouldn't even tell me what he was researching." Hermione checked the time from the clock, and then started from surprise, "Ron, we're late, we said we'd go and see Hagrid before the feast," she hurried from the room, Ron close behind her.

"We have some last minute pranks and tricks to set up," George said smiling like a cheshire cat, the twins left, heading for the boys dorms.

"I, I have to help Professor Sprout, you know, if you don't mind," Neville said, looking rather scared, about leaving or about seeing Sprout I will never know.

"If you've gotta do something Neville, do it," Alice said waving Neville along, he nodded and bustled out the room.

"_Let's go find Harry," _I said, switching into Ancient Greek so no-one could overhear us.

_"Why are we speaking Greek?"_

_"So no-one can overhear me tell you that Harry knows I'm a demigod."_ Alice started in surprise.

_"That's bad, what do we do?"_

_"We find him, and find out if he's told anyone, if not then he convince him to make an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone, if he has, we will have to make him and whoever he's told forget about it."_

_"Why not make him forget anyway?"_

_"I hate hiding things from them, having Harry know lessens the burden. Also I think Hermione will work it out for herself, sooner or later."_

_"Let's go find Harry."_

* * *

We found Harry in a corridor on the way to the library, he was holding a pair of books, whose titles were in English.

"Harry, we have to talk, but not here," I pointed at an empty classroom, I lead him and Alice inside. I sat down on one of the desks.

"Why?" He spat, screwing his face up in contempt, "so you can lie to me again?"

"I never lied to you," I kept my voice even, "I omitted something that could have put you, me and others in danger, you do know don't you that demigods are not counted as humans in Britain." Harry nodded sourly, "you may even remember that the blood of a demigod holds magical properties in ceremonies," Harry nodded, he looked less sour, "so now you see why I never told you."

"I suppose, and it does mean everything else about you makes sense, like the only reading Greek, the Greek religion, being so good at magic, the swords, by the way, where did they come from?"

I pointed at my one remaining bracelet, "I'll have to collect the other one at some point, it is still down there."

"So, why tell Alice, but not me?"

"Well, for a start, I've known Alice for almost four years now, and secondly, she's also a demigod."

Harry looked shocked, and then massaged his temples, "who else then, Ron, Hermione, Neville, the twins, Draco, John?" Alice smirked.

"Um, no, no, no, no, I really hope not, and yes, he's also a demigod."

"You've got to be kidding me, so what now, are you going to silence me?"

"In a way..."

"Look, Harry," Alice butted in, "you have two options, either we obliviate you, make you forget, or you swear an unbreakable oath."

"Um, what is an unbreakable oath?"

"An unbreakable oath is an oath which must be kept, if you break it, it causes an instantaneous death," I said standing up and walking over to Harry, "so, what's it going to be?"

"I'll swear the oath, what do I say?"

"Well, the wording doesn't matter, it's the promise being made that matters, usually it would be along the lines of:

I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind, and under no duress

do solemnly swear

I will never reveal any secrets about the gods and demigods revealed to me by Janet Harker,

unless allowed to by her expressed permission

I swear this on my magic, and on my life."

I clutched his wrist and started the spell, Harry repeated what I told him to say, there was a flash of light, and the promise was sealed.

"So, who are your parents?" Harry asked.

"My mother is Hecate, and Alice's mother is Iris."

"Um."

Alice sighed, "Hecate is goddess of magic, and Iris is the goddess of rainbows."

"What about John?"

"Take a guess."

"Err, he's really clever, and good at planning, so, Athena I guess."

"Yep," Alice said popping the p, "anyway, let's get back to the common room, the feast in an hour, and I want to get ready."

"Alice, for the sake of dignity, please do not wear anything too colourful."

"Nothing is too colourful," Alice said leaving the room.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, scrunching his brow.

"Alice has inherited a rather colourful dress sense from her mother," I said getting up, "anyway, I have a mysterious box to open and slash or disarm.

"Why would you need to disarm it?"

"Remind me to tell you about me and Alice's adventures in Idaho," I said as I walked out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

The box looked like a present, it was wrapped in purple tissue paper, there was a silver ribbon wrapped around it, it was slightly larger than a shoebox, but not as big as a hatbox. I silently recited a spell to reveal any traps, curses or other spells, there was only one, a remnant from an extremely powerful transportation spell, one few could achieve, fewer still that were not gods or titans. In fact almost all of those who were not gods were children of Hecate, aside from one Voldemort, who probably would not know the spell, and who was in no state to cast it. Well, here it goes.

I tore of the paper to reveal a brown box, I took of the lid, to reveal my missing bracelet, on top of a note, and a book in Greek titled, _An Essential Book of Spells and Knowledge for Children of Hecate._ I picked up the note, it was in Greek.

_Dear my daughter Janet,_

_Well done on a job well done, I would firstly like to thank you for preventing that dreadful stone from reaching the hands of the unworthy, I am seeing to its disposal, probably in the Lethe, as reward for this I have given you a book of wizarding knowledge._

_The book is special, only a child of mine can turn its pages, and each page will show something different each time, but if you have already read the page you can find it again, but only once every lunar cycle. Within its pages is the sum of the knowledge mortal and demigod wizards have ever been put on parchment, animal hide, wood, stone or paper, remember it contains only facts and knowledge, not peoples' private letters, gossip and correspondences. The book can never be lost, it will relocate to the nearest accessible bookcase or shelf, unless it is commanded to stay somewhere, which it will do for three days until it relocates. It will also relocate if damaged, it will take a while to be repaired, but it will return. The mist will hide the book, it will look like a copy of the Odyssey, so you will not have to explain why you are reading in Ancient Greek to mortals._

_I also thought you would want your bracelet back; I have charmed them both to return to your pockets if lost. I will remove the book if you misuse the knowledge in its pages._

_Sincerely, and with great love,_

_Your mother Hecate._

Hecate's name was followed by the crossed torches and key that were her symbol.

I looked at the book, it was nothing special, the cover was old leather, with mysterious stains ranging from obvious coffee rings to a strange patch of pulsing purple, the title was embossed in faded gold, and clasp was a simple padlock.

"I wonder, how do I open this without a key?" I pondered, I touched the lock in thought, and suddenly it popped open, "so that's what she meant by only her children can open it."

I opened the cover, the pages looked old, but were not crinkled, just yellowed, the page was blank, I was about to change the page when golden writing started appearing on the page, as though an invisible hand was writing. When it finished a black ink picture of a noseless man in a fedora and trench coat with a disapproving frown appeared in the top right corner.

* * *

_The Rules_

_1\. The knowledge in this book is not to be used for personal gain._

_2\. Any mentally asked question will be answered using the written knowledge of other wizards, if it was not written down; it cannot be used to answer questions._

_3\. The book will find knowledge related to any subject that is thought about._

_4\. Do not attempt to replicate this book; any attempt will be result in the removal of the book._

_5\. The book's knowledge may be wrong as it contains most knowledge ever written, however if the book may remove knowledge if it is shown to be wrong beyond any reasonable doubt._

_6\. The book's knowledge is up to date as of you receiving the book, and will updates once per year on the day of Lunar New Year._

_7\. An article may only be viewed once every lunar month, and is locked as of turning the page, except for this page, which is the default page._

_8\. The book is for knowledge of the universe, and as such ignores gossip, business internal reports and peoples' private diaries and letters, it can however take knowledge from sources like the British Isles' Ministry of Magic's personal files on every witch and wizard in the British Isles._

_9\. The book must remain secret, the existence of this book must never be made known to the mortal wizards, or the muggles, as such only the owner may read it._

_10\. Although they are magical Gods, Titans, Giants, Primordial Deities, Angels, Daedra, Aedra, cyclops, constructs, atronachs, guardian spirits, the living dead, balrogs, ogres, trolls, and soulless monsters do not count as magicians, and as such any knowledge they write down does not get recorded by the book. However, mortal wizards, goblins, ghosts, poltergeists, centaurs, veelas, leprechauns, all types of elves, dwarves, werewolves, merpeople, demigods, the fae, beastfolk, orcs, giants, fairies, sprites, vampires, hags, Nephilim, warlocks, nymphs, dryads and satyrs do count, and their knowledge is recorded (sometimes in their own language, as translation charms can only work so well.)_

_11\. The book is indestructible, unlosable and semi-sentient, if it is lost or damaged it will move to a bookshelf near the current owner, and cannot be given away, taken or stolen. It will also make decisions over what is right base on evidence it is provided with, how it does this is unknown and unknowable._

_12\. Do not written in the book, if something is wrong write it on a piece of paper and it will be recorded on the next review._

_13\. The pictures are there to help you; if you touch them they will turn into an illusion and will read the page._

_14\. There is no knowledge about the book in the book, except what other wizards have written about the book_

_Follow the rules_

_Walker_

* * *

That is a lot of rules, I read over the rules again, then turned the page and started reading some of the articles.

"So," Alice said startling me out of a page about out of body experiences, I had at some point made my way into the Common room, and was sitting on an overstuffed armchair with my legs tucked beneath me, Alice stood in front of me looking at the book expectantly, "what's in the box?" She asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"My bracelet, and a book," I said showing her my bracelet.

"What kind of book?"

"A very interesting one."

"Are you going to keep dodging my questions?"

I smiled, "you know me so well."

"Anyway, we've gotta go, and get to the feast early before the good seats are gone."

"What good seats? Snape glares at us wherever we go."

"Well, technically he glares at Harry, but still I know what you mean."

Hermione then walked in from the direction of the dorm rooms, she was carrying a book, a very specific book, the same book that Harry had carried earlier when we confronted each other. "Uh oh, trouble," I said to Alice who spun around to look at Hermione who had not seen us yet.

"Is that..." Alice asked sitting down in the next armchair.

"The same book Harry had, we, which means we have more explaining to do."

Hermione spotted us and walked over, "can I ask something Janet?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?" I asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Well, um, you see, um, I found this book and," Hermione stumbled through her question.

"Spit it out Hermione," Alice said bluntly.

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" Hermione asked.

I pointedly looked around at the grand total of zero other people in the room, "there's no-one else in the room."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "I found this book," she held up the book "'The Magickal peoples of the Ancient World' that someone had left on one of the tables in here, it had one of the pages marked with a sheet of paper." Hermione opened to the marked page, it showed a pair of evil looking creature, one was male the other female, they were like humans only much taller and broad, both carried very large clubs and wore crude leather armour. The male one carried the severed head of someone, the female one had blood dripping from her mouth, they both looked brutish and unwashed.

"So, it's an article on barbarians? Barbarians are not exactly magical, well some totemists are, and so are shamans, apothecaries, tribal wise ones and witch doctors, oh yeah and berserkers, is it about berserkers?"

"No," Hermione looked at me strangely, then suddenly had a flash of realisation, "oh yeah, you can't read it." I smiled and snapped my fingers, silently casting the translation charm. The writing on the page slowly rearranged itself into Greek, the title now read: '_Demigods_', both me and Alice started from surprise.

"_That's not a very flattering picture_," I said as I looked at the page, "_what kind of demigods had this person met, Clarisse?" _Alice giggled.

"Um, I can't speak Greek remember," Hermione said, I started not realising I had spoken out loud.

"So, why did you show this to us?"

"Well," Hermione started off sounding very proud, "I read this through, then I cross referenced it with some books I had borrowed from the library, and my notes from Quirrell's lesson, and it came up with some interesting points, which led me to conclude you two are demigods." I started at this and shot a worried look at Alice, "first off, demigods are almost all ADHD and dyslexic, preferring Greek for reading, check. Demigods are competent sword fighters from young ages due to their dangerous lives, from what Harry told me, check. Demigods, particularly children of Hecate are unusually strong and competent wizards, double check. And finally, demigods are trained by the centaur Chiron at a hidden camp, you have referenced going to a camp, and according to the school you two are exchanges from The Chiron Academy for Gifted Witches and Wizards."

"You are totally right." Hermione shrunk back, looking like she was expecting us to eat her, "oh come off it Hermione, not everything in a book is right. We are not crazy murderers, this page is a patchwork of other entries, I know, I have an original copy of this book in Greek, most of this is talking about trolls and goblins, someone has purposefully changed it to make demigods look bad, by the way that picture is from the article about Laistrygonian giants."

"What is that in English?"

"The only impolite Canadians," Alice said, "alternatively, the only polite cannibals."

"Getting back on track, Hermione before you accuse us of lying to you, remember that we did this to protect ourselves, under the law we are classified as semi-sentient creatures so are not protected by the law."

"Why?"

"It's the default for anything that can talk, also the law is really old, and is only updated is there is a rebellion, but there aren't enough demigods and legacies to stage a rebellion, so most of us simply avoid the UK. It is particularly dangerous when you consider the fact that demigod blood has very powerful properties if used in the right dark magic rituals."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who is your godly parent Alice? I already worked out Janet is a daughter of Hecate."

"Iris, goddess of rainbows and messages."

"So, I take it I'm going to be obliviated now."

"Not necessarily, you can make an unbreakable oath," Hermione raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"As long as I don't have to make any oaths pledging my undying allegiance then I will," I stood up and grabbed Hermione's wrist

"Repeat after me

I, Hermione Jane Granger, being of sound mind, and under no duress

do solemnly swear

I will never reveal any secrets about the gods and demigods revealed to me by Janet Harker,

unless allowed to by her expressed permission

I swear this on my magic, and on my life."

Hermione repeated it word for word, I cast the spell, there was a flash of light, and the oath was sealed.

"So I can never talk to anyone about this?"

"You can talk to anyone who already knows, which currently is Harry and Snape, Quirrell told Harry and Snape worked it out while doing a blood test. By the way John is a son of Athena."

"Oh," Hermione was about say more when Professor McGonagall swept into the room.

"You three, go, help me round up the rest of Gryffindor, the feast starts in half an hour," we scampered out the room to find the rest of the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty-eight minutes later the Gryffindor benches were full of talkative pupils, as were all the other benches, there was three pairs of large Slytherin banners hanging from the walls, the hubbub quickly died down when Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Another year gone, and now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, As such the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points, third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points, in second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points. That leaves, in first place, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House." There was a great uproar as the Slytherin pupils patted each other on the back, and cheered their good fortunes; their cheering was cut short by a raised hand from Dumbledore, "Yes, yes. Well done, Slytherin. Well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account." The collective faces of Slytherin fell, "And, I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss Janet Harker, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, fifty points. Second, to Mr John Hex, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points," the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers as they overtook Slytherin, "third to Miss Alice Smith for the application of logic in the face of a mystery, fifty points. Fourth to Mr Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House fifty points," we were now ten points behind Slytherin, and fourteen behind Ravenclaw. "To Mr Neville Longbottom, Mr Ronald Weasley, Mr George Weasley and Mr Fred Weasley, for the best thought out use of weasels, loaves of bread, rhubarb and soap that I have ever seen, ten points. And finally, once again to Miss Janet Harker, for the best set of first year exam results the school has ever seen, twenty points," the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers of delight, we had won the cup. "Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore raised his hands and the banners changed to the red and gold lion of Gryffindor.

* * *

After the end of term feast, we were given sealed envelopes containing our exam grades, "you are meant to only unseal these envelopes when you reach London," McGonagall announced as she gave out the letters. "Where you will give it to your parents or guardians that is in theory in reality most of you will unseal them on the train or before. The school will send parents a letter with the class rankings on if they request it; however, this is rare in Gryffindor. We are happy to say that everyone will be invited back to Hogwarts next year."

On the train the next morning our group all bundled into one compartment, where I found out what he meant by the best exam results the school had ever seen. "You got full marks in every exam," Alice said looking at my paper in surprise, she had received exceeds expectation in every exam, except history of magic, which was a troll. John and Hermione had received outstanding in every subject (John was one of those rare demigods without dyslexia), Ron was consistently good, Neville was outstanding in herbology, getting full marks, he then got a good in every other subject, except potion and DADA, which he trolled, and Harry had a mixture of goods and outstandings.

"Er, guys, has anyone seen Trevor?" Neville asked everyone simultaneously facepalmed.

"**Legilimens**," I quietly cast, I searched the train with my mind, until I found the toad hopping around in the empty carriage three cars along from where we were sitting. "Three carriages that way," I said pointing behind me, Neville smiled, stood, and left the carriage.

"I'll go help him look," Hermione said standing and smoothing her skirts before leaving.

"Err, me too," Ron said before scampering after her like a lovesick puppy.

"Those two are so going to end up together," Alice said, I laughed and playfully hit her arm.

"Since when are you a child of Aphrodite?"

"Guys!" John exclaims, jumping in his seat.

"What, since when is Ron's love life taboo?" Alice asked, John levelled a flat glare at her, before pointing at Harry, "oh, sorry Harry, the children of Aphrodite like to be matchmakers, and are unusually dreadful at it," John was so pale he looked like he was going to collapse. "You forgot to tell him," Alice said turning on me.

"I thought you were going to tell him, anyway John, Harry and Hermione already know," somehow John got even paler.

Alice giggled and waved him off, "don't worry they swore an unbreakable oath to stay quiet. Everything will be fine," John recovered slightly, and then suddenly started frowning and turning red.

"How did this happen?" He asked, his voice strained with anger as he started to turn purple, it was almost comical.

"Sheesh, breath John, you look like you are going to faint, I didn't tell them if that's what you think, Quirrell told Harry, and Hermione worked it out herself, there's no reason to get so worked up."

John's face returned to normal as the others triumphantly returned with Neville holding Trevor, "we will talk about this later; I'm going to see Drake."

John barged out and stormed off into the next carriage, Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow at me, "what was that about?"

I waved Hermione off, "John over reacted to something."

"So, who wants to play wizard chess?" Ron asked, holding up a set of travel wizard chess, "Janet? I don't think we've ever played."

I smirked, "you're on."

* * *

The rest of the trip went by quickly with Ron and I playing seven games of chess, I won four, stalemated two, and we did not finish the last. Neville left to find the twins at some point in the journey, and Hermione, Alice and Harry played exploding snap. Dad and Chiron were waiting for us when we arrived at Kings Cross, where they were talking to Ron's and Hermione's parents, Harry's Aunt and Uncle were also there, making sure no-one got within six feet.

"Well, at least they turned up," Harry said as he helped me down from the carriage (I had insisted he did not have to help me, but he said it was only gentlemanly), he also tried to help Alice down, she bluntly refused, I turned and levitated the bags for our group off the train and onto trolleys. "Oh no, here comes trouble," Harry said looking over my shoulder, his family were walking over.

"Took you long enough freak," Mr Dursley said, I bristled and coughed to draw his attention, "what do you want shorty."

"Actually Mr Dursley we are ten minutes early."

"Who are you, Harry's girlfriend?" Mr and Mrs Dursley laughed uproariously at this, Mr Dursley snorted as he laughed.

"No, but I am his friend, a concept I am sure you are unfamiliar with, seeing as you have none yourself," Mr Dursely turned the colour of a pig, which fitted his bulk

"How dare you, you runt, what are you nine? Ten?"

"I would remind you Mr Dursley not to anger a witch, even a young one, I would turn you into a pig, but you already are one."

Mr Dursley turned purple, "why you little," Mr Dursley grabbed for me, I simply stepped to the side and tripped the top-heavy man over, everyone started laughing at him.

Mr Dursley struggled to his feet, against my better judgement I decided to taunt him, "you do realise that assault is illegal, right tubby." Mr Dursley gave an unintelligible shout and punched at me, I ducked and punched him in his copious stomach, he groaned and doubled over, I was surprised he wasn't winded.

"Come on freak, we're leaving," Mr Dursley panted, before he turned and walked away, his wife followed, neither looked back.

"Thanks, but don't bother with Uncle Vernon," Harry said, "he's a bigot, and bigots don't change." He pushed his trolley after his uncle, "hey wait up," he called after his uncle, once again his uncle did not even look back.

"Man, that guy has problems," I muttered, I turned back to the others. Hermione was talking enthusiastically with her parents, Ron was with the rest of his family, and Neville was actually talking back to his grandmother.

"It's good to see that Neville has grown a backbone," Alice said.

"Yes, I think his Gran is actually happy, she's smiling as they argue." I noted looking at the old lady.

"Are you two ready?" Dad asked as he walked over, "excellent, we'll send our bags back via floo, and then fly over to join them."

"Why not just floo all the way?" Alice asked.

"Chiron can't use the floo network, wizards only."


	25. Chapter 25

I decided on the flight back that I really hate aeroplanes, we had turbulence most of the way from London to New York, I was sat next to a businessman who was doing his best to ignore me as he worked on his laptop, so I read my new book. Halfway through the flight his laptop battery ran out of charge, I could tell from the over emphasised sighs as he put the laptop away.

"Whatcha reading kiddo?" He asked.

"The Odyssey."

He gave a low whistled, "that's a tough book for a girl like you, if you need help with any of the big words just ask," I was getting really fed up with muggles today.

"I would be surprised if you could understand it."

"Now now," he said sounding angry and hurt, "no need to be offensive, I was just offering to help."

"I was not trying to insult you sir," I said, "it is in Ancient Greek."

"Ah, I see," he said smiling, "so you won't need my help, why would you want to read it in Ancient Greek, it's bad enough in English."

"It is actually a very good book in Greek, it loses a lot in translation."

"Shouldn't girls like you be reading books with love stories about vampires in them."

"There's no should with reading, it's whatever takes your fancy, if you are forced to read something you don't like, then it's worse than not reading at all."

"Maybe I should start reading again, it's been years since I last read a book, I just found them so dull."

"Then read a book by a different author, or in a different genera, you shouldn't give up reading because you had one or two dull books, don't go for books that people tell you to read, wander around a library or a bookshop for a while until you find what you want."

"I suppose you're right kiddo, you're wise for one so young."

I shrugged, "I read a lot."

After this the businessman fell asleep for the rest of the trip, I just wish the kid who kicked my seat would have done the same.

* * *

"So, Dad, am I going home with you now, or am I going to camp."

"Well, I have a ghost problem in Indiana to deal with; apparently a ghost who had been a town hero of sorts has suddenly taken to robbing people, and then stopped just as suddenly."

"That sounds like fun, can I come?"

"Fine Janet, but you are on your best behaviour, no turning people into animals."

I gasped in mock shock, "me, turn people into animals, never."

(The author has removed this section due to irrelevancy to the main story, it shall be publish separately)

After dealing with the ghost problem

I was excited to see Cobblepot again, I hadn't seen the old house elf, who had been my constant companion in my early childhood, for over a year, I was also excited to see Mystery the old horse that Dad bought me when I was young. I was excited to be able to play my violin again, I wasn't brilliant at playing the instrument, I had found some books in the back of the library, which whilst not in Greek were legible, thanks to the illustrations. But most of all, I was just happy to not have to hide who I was, not pretending to be a normal witch, I could just be me.

"Remember Janet, you're going to camp in two weeks, so don't let it come as a surprise."

"I know Dad, you've already told me several times."

Dad smiled, "I know dear, just making sure you were paying attention," I beamed at hi, "oh yeah, I forgot to mention it before, but you missed uncle Alistair's visit, he was here whilst you were at school." 'Uncle' Alistair was Dad's partner when he was starting out as a Auror, he had retired after the war, he came to visit once per year, he was really funny.

"Oh, that's sad," I said, I loved Alistair's visits, I was sad about it.

When we got in the house Cobblepot greeted us, "good to see you again Mistress Harker," Cobblepot said as he gave me a small smile.

"And you Cobblepot," I said giving the elf a hug, he smelt of laundry and polish.

"I have some biscuits cooking in the kitchen which are about ready," he said extracting himself from the hug, "it has been very quiet around here without you Mistress Harker," he said before walking off to the kitchen.

"Don't let the indifferent surface fool you, he missed you and was sad you wouldn't be home for the winter."

"So, did I miss anything?"

"Something, I'm not sure what though, the weather was really weird between the two solstices."

"Sounds like the King was angry at something, or someone, I feel sorry for whoever it was."

"Yes, I'm sure Chiron knows, but he won't tell me anything."

"Well, I'm going to be in my room playing on my violin if you need me."

Two weeks later, we were preparing to leave again, "don't take your Hogwarts stuff, just pack it, I'll bring it when I come to help Chiron to take everyone to Hogwarts."

"Okay then," I said levitating the two cases in front of me as we walked the door to where the portkey was waiting.

* * *

It was late afternoon when we reach Camp Half-Blood, the camp had not changed since last time I was there, except one thing, there was a light at cabin three, which should have been empty. I hugged my Dad goodbye and walked down the hill, my cases hovering after me, I was met by a brown haired boy with green eyes, he was about Annabeth's age, I did not recognise him.

"How are you doing that?" He asked looking at my cases, which were floating behind me.

"Magic," I said smiling at him, "I should probably introduce myself, I am Janet Harker, daughter of Hecate."

"Um, okay, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I frowned at this, "I thought..."

"Yes, yes, I know," he cut me off, "Dad wasn't meant to have any more children, too destructive, I don't know who thought that would work, but it didn't."

"Anyway, is Alice around," he frowned, "Alice, tall, kaleidoscope eyes, dresses like a walking Jackson Pollock," Percy frowned again, I sighed, "I'll reiterate, dresses like an explosion in a paint factory."

Percy brightened up, "oh, right, her, she was tending to pegasuses last I saw of her."

"Pegasi," I correct, "what about Annabeth?"

"I'm right here," Annabeth said walking over.

"Hello Annabeth, long time no see."

"And you, I saw floating cases and knew it was either you or Drake, and he's currently at archery."

"So what did I miss? aside from Percy's arrival."

"Well, a certain God had their Master Bolt stolen, he blamed Percy, so we went on a quest with Grover the Satyr to recover it."

"So, where was it?"

"In the God of War's backpack, as well as the Helm of Shadows," she then proceeded to tell me all about the quest that they went on.

"That's not good, so he was in a lot of trouble."

"I'm not sure, we didn't really stick around to find out. So how was wizard school?"

"You would have loved the castle, it was pristine."

"Really?"

"Yep, magically preserved for a thousand years, complete with hidden passageways and a three headed dog."

"Wait three headed dog?" I nodded and told her all about my year, "sounds like you had more fun than I did."

"Nah, your year sounds like more fun, you didn't have to deal with Snape."

"He can't be that bad."

"He is, by the way, has Luke recovered from his quest?" Annabeth's face fell.

"No, he's gotten worse, he's angry and bitter, but won't talk to anyone about it, I'm really worried he might do something stupid," in the distance a conch horn blew.

"On the cheery note of our friend's damaged psyche, time for tea, you go ahead; I have to drop my things at the Hermes cabin."


	26. Chapter 26

Suppertime as always was like feeding time at the zoo, I sat down quietly next to Alice, who was talking to the Stoll brothers, I poked her shoulder, causing her to jump, she turned to me and grinned ear to ear, "Janet," she exclaimed wrapping me in a crushing hug.

"Alice, can't, breath," I gasped, everyone laughed at us, she released me blushing furiously, "it's only been two and a half weeks, it's not like I've been gone for months."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Good see you again Janet," Luke said smiling at me, Annabeth was right the smile did not reach his blue eyes, which were angry and sad at the same time.

"And you Luke, how are you?"

His smile faltered a bit, "oh, fine, a bit tired, but that's to be expected after sword practice."

The rest of supper was full of laughter and happiness, I said my hellos to the new campers, including a new half-sister called Lou Ellen who older than me by three years. I then greeted the Stoll brother, reviving the old Clifford joke, which confused all the new campers, and made the older campers laugh, everyone talked for a while as we ate our food, then came the sing along, where we got the flames to dance a golden dance.

* * *

"I've missed it here," I said to Alice as we made our way back to the cabin.

"Me too, I've missed everyone, do you remember in the troll room I was going to say something?"

"Yeah?"

"I've remembered what it was."

"What is it?"

"Well for a long time, I've wanted to say," I suddenly felt dizzy as a large amount of magic was released in the woods, I stumbled, and collapsed to one knee, "Janet, are you okay?"

"Yeah, something happened in the woods," I said getting to my feet and running to the woods, once inside I followed the lingering traces of magic, I did not know any magic that felt like that, when I reached the spot where the traces were the strongest I found a blackened circle three paces wide.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"A failed spell, I have no idea what kind, but whatever it is, it's not good," next Drake and Luke arrived, they stumbled into the clearing Dake had a look around.

"You felt it as well?" My elusive half-brother asked, I nodded.

"Someone tried a spell and it looks like it failed."

"Unless their aim was to make a large scorch mark," Alice said, sitting on a fallen log.

"Did any of you see anything?" I asked turning to the dryads who were tending their trees.

"Yes," one old ash tree said, "a hunched, hooded figure, he walked into the clearing and drew symbols on the ground that hurt to look at, then he started chanting, when he stopped, the symbols exploded he cursed and ran off, I never saw his face."

"Thank you," I said turning to Drake, "we have to identify the symbols, I'll go talk to Chiron, you see if you can find anything," Drake nodded solemnly, I turned and walked off with Alice close behind.

* * *

When I told Chiron what had happened he seemed to age twenty years over the course of the story, "that sounds like titan magic, which is worrying, because only titans and their servants know how to use it."

"It would seem our would-be mage doesn't really know what they're doing, or the spell wouldn't have failed," I said.

"Or they were trying something beyond their power," Alice muttered darkly.

"We do not tell anyone," I said, "we don't want panic."

Just then, Travis rushed in, "Chiron, Lou Ellen has collapsed, we were walking along, then she looked at the woods, gasped and collapsed."

"Take her to the infirmary. You two should go to sleep," with that he wheeled himself out the room, he left and went to bed.

* * *

It was soon the last week of summer, there had been no repeats of the incident in the woods, and Lou Ellen soon recovered, it was late in the afternoon when a similar, all be it weaker, feeling came over me. I ran towards the source, it was part of the creek, there I found Percy, his hand swollen and oozing, he was crawling weakly towards the creek, I half dragged him into the creek, knowing the water should heal him, it did not, "help please," he croaked.

"Stay in there Percy," I pulled him up.

"Luke, did it, Kronos rising," he collapsed into sleep, he would die before I could carry him, or could portkey, in my desperation I tried to apparate back to the big house. I soon felt a sensation of being pushed down a small rubber tube, then it stopped as we had arrived on the porch, with all limbs intact, Chiron dropped his cards when he saw us.

"Get him to the infirmary," I dragged Percy into the sick room and hauled him onto the table, Chiron galloped in, "get Michael Yew, I'll need his help," I nodded and rushed off to find him. Five minutes later I returned with the Apollo head camper who immediately set to work, "leave us Janet," I nodded and left as Annabeth arrived.

"What happened, I heard you suddenly appeared on the front porch with an unconscious Percy."

"Something attacked him in the woods, something venomous."

Annabeth frowned, "there's nothing venomous in the woods, what was it? Also what about Luke, some campers said they went off together to slay monsters in the woods," I clicked by fingers, causing sparks to fly out.

"Now it fits," I said, Annabeth frowned, "before he passed out, Percy said Luke did it, I thought he was delirious, but he might not, he might have thought he would die."

Annabeth paled, "are you sure about this? It doesn't sound like Luke."

"Not pre-quest Luke, but look at it this way, Percy and Luke go into the woods, Percy is found alone and poisoned, where's Luke? Then you also have the flying shoes given to your quest by a bitter Luke, who has said multiple times he doesn't want to help the gods, but by giving you the shoes is helping the gods. Finally, the shoes meant for Percy, but worn by Grover, would have dragged Percy, with the Master Bolt into the Pit, and Grover was only saved by his fake feet."

Annabeth started tearing up, "you're wrong," she ran off. A few minutes later, Lou Ellen was brought in by some Demeter campers who found her passed out on the edge of the woods; she had fainted again whilst walking by herself near the woods.

* * *

Hours later a drawn Chiron left the infirmary, Michael was remaining with Percy for a while, just in case, "he's stabilised, it's in the Gods hands now," Chiron said solemnly, "I want to know how you found him, what were you doing in the woods?"

"I felt the weird titan magic again and ran towards it, there, in the woods by the creek, I found Percy crawling towards the water, I helped him in and before he passed out he said that Luke did it," Chiron aged forty years within an instant.

"Are you sure he wasn't delirious?" Chiron asked, probably hoping that I would agree.

"I don't know, it fits, I mean if you think about it, on the quest, the shoes that Luke gave to Percy tried to drag him into the Pit and they would have succeeded if anyone except Grover was wearing them."

Chiron stroked his beard and nodded sadly, "I see, was there anything else?"

"Yes, Percy said the Lord of Time was rising," Chiron paled even further and shrank back into the chair.

"I hope that was delirium talking."

"What did attack Percy?"

"I think it was a pit scorpion, it has all the markings of one of their attacks," I frowned.

"They don't cause delirium, just pain so intense it prevents one from entering any kind of delirium."

"I know, but I can hope, get some sleep Janet."

"Very well, goodnight Chiron," I stood and left.

Alice was waiting for me when I get back to the cabin, she was sitting on the step and frowning, "where did you go?" She shouted, "I turn around and you've vanished, I looked all over, not a word of goodbye," she quietened down and almost whispered the next sentence, "I was scared," she sounded scared and close to tears.

"I'm okay, I felt something in the woods again, so I ran off to check, Percy was attacked,"I gasped.

"Oh no, is he alright?" I bit my bottom lip.

"He's stable in the infirmary, he's lucky, if he had been anything other than a son of Poseidon he'd be dead, the water saved him."

"What was it?"

"Pit scorpion, most venomous magical creature in the known world, the worst part is that it was summoned in, this was a purposeful attack."

"Who would do something like this? I mean, Percy's such a nice guy."

I smiled weakly, "ah, has Alice got a crush?" Alice glared at me, if looks could kill...

"Even if I did, I think I'd have to fight Annabeth for him, and I don't want to do that," I started laughing and pulled my friend into a hug.

"I am just pulling your leg," I said releasing her, "anyway, we should be off to bed, the harpies will be out soon."

"Oh, right," Alice said a bit flustered, "is it that time already?"

* * *

Percy did not wake up the next day, he did not wake the next day either, or the next, finally on the fourth day he stirred, Chiron sent Michael to get Annabeth and I. When we arrived, Argus the many-eyed security guard was in the corner, a silent sentinel, Annabeth picked up a wash-cloth and dabbed at Percy's forehead, Percy's eyes slowly opened, "here we are again," he said smiling weakly.

"You idiot," she said, although the statement was without malice, "you were swollen and oozing when Janet got you back here, if it weren't for Chiron's magic and Michael being the Son of Apollo."

"Now, now," Chiron said wheeling himself over, "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit, how do you feel?"

"Like my insides have been frozen and then microwaved."

"How would you know what that feels like?" I asked, Percy smiled.

"Who did this to you?"

'"Luke," he said taking a sip of nectar from a cup on the night-stand, "we went out into the woods to hunt the monsters,. Luke brought some cola, we couldn't find any monsters, so we sat by the creek and drank the cola, Luke ranted and ranted and ranted, he admitted to stealing the Master Bolt and the Helm of Shadows, he talked about talking Ares into helping him, he summoned the hell-hound, he sabotaged the shoes, worst of all, he's working with Kronos," the room darkened and the sky rumbled, we all glared at him.

"Told you so," I muttered.

"I can't believe Luke," Annabeth cut herself off and frowned in thought, when she then started talking she sounded close to tears, "yes, yes, I can believe it. May the Gods curse him... He was never the same after his quest," I nodded angrily.

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured, "I will leave at once."

"Luke is out there..." Percy started.

"No," I cut him off, he looked surprised, "you are not finishing that train of thought, Luke is running around with Titan magic, a titan's backing and, you know, the fact he's the best swordsman this camp has seen in at least forty years. He also has a head start and can't be found by tracking spells, it would be better to talk to the Gods and the Aurors."

"The who?"

"No, not The Who, they're a bit busy, Aurors, they are the magical police, if anyone can find Luke it'll be the Aurors."

"The Gods won't talk about Chronos," the room darkened and thunder rumbled, we all glared at him," Zeus declared the matter closed," he struggled to rise.

"Percy, Janet's right, I know this is hard, but you must not rush out in vengeance, you are not ready," Percy slumped.

"Chiron, your prophecy, from the Oracle, it was about Chronos (thunder thunder) wasn't it? Was I in it? And Annabeth?"

"Percy, it's not my place," Chiron said glancing upward, waiting for thunder.

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?"

"It's not just you, I've been bugging him to tell me for two years now," I said.

Chiron nodded sadly, "you will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you, but if I'm right about the path ahead of you," he was cut off by a boom of thunder, "all right, fine," he shouted. Chiron sighed, "the gods have their reasons Percy, knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Percy grumbled.

"We aren't, the Aurors will be asked to look for him, they will find him Percy," I said before leaving the room, I had to prepare for the next day, we were returning to England for year two at Hogwarts.


	27. Read me

**A/N I dislike doing author's notes, I view them as annoying, so I'll keep this brief.**

Hello, Bonjour, Hola, Guten tag and however else you greet each other in your culture. I have an announcement to make, I have just (when this was added) published the first chapter of my second fic, I have also published a crossover with Danny Phantom, set in the time between the demigods returning to America, and Janet returning from wherever she went, (it turns out it was Amity Park.)

I will be continuing this pattern, one main line fic, one side fic until I run out of Harry Potter movies with a long gap between batches because I'm writing them, (I am using the movie because the books would take me too long and I would lose interest.) I will also publish an almost identical author's note at the end of each fic, where I will answer reviews, I have already answered the reviews of members of the site via pm, but this is me saying. I do care, I do read your reviews, I do say thank you for favouriting and following my stories and I will answer questions, unless I don't have an answer, in which case, well done, you stumped me. I would like suggestions for Janet should do at the end of book 3, (I have already written the one for book 2, sorry), because I'm stumped, I have a backup idea, but don't want to use it, because I ask you, where's the audience participation in that?

* * *

So on with the reviews

FrozenhunterofSlytherin writes: this is bloody brilliant

Why thank you, thank you very much

Cynder2013 has a lot to say:

'And the other toad was...?'

Drake's toad (remember Drake, he was totally irrelevant after like one chapter)

'Hang on...she's not related to Jonathan Harker, is she? From 'Dracula''

Well, the Harkers are a very old family, but I haven't decided on this yet, I simply choose the names after reading my way through my Granpa's classic fiction books, so that might have had some influence.

'An absolutely lovely way to start'

Yes it is, especially with giving Neville some lines in which he's not an idiot.

'Oh, that's going to go well. Have the stuttering mess with Moldy Shorts in the back of his head teach a class of first years, which includes a few demi-wizards, stunners. What could possibly go wrong?'

As it turns out, nothing went wrong, which is surprising.

'Philosopher's Stone...Bloody American publisher.

Where do rumors travel faster, Hogwarts or Camp Half-Blood?'

I'm sorry Cynder, I am using the movies, even if they got the name wrong, also Camp Half-blood, there's less people for the news to get around.

'Totally obvious key... for anyone who can read Greek.  
John is a demi-wizard, right?'

Well, it is totally obvious to the protagonists, and that's all that matters, also yes, John was on the plane with Janet.

'Ta da. That'll show Thorne. How many years will it take him to reform? Let me calculate... Twenty? Give or take.'

Nope, two, maximum, this is set side by side with Percy Jackson.

'Thantos. Is he going to help or not?'

Well, he is a God, and Gods cannot intervene directly.

'We are never going to learn what happened in Idaho, are we? (That's what I would do).'

Probably not.

'"The only impolite Canadians, alternatively, the only polite cannibals."  
Great line, but when were the Laistrygonians ever polite? I mean, they don't make it a secret that they want to eat you, but that can't be the only thing.'

I thank you for your appreciation of my line, they did once ask Frank before eating him, and they use cutlery.

'They have teatime? Well, I guess demigods go through a lot of fuel'

Nope, I just use teatime, dinner and supper interchangeably, it may have something to do with the fact I'm from the home counties (for Americans, think of the stereotypical English accent, yep, that one, probably).

'Ok, we all know what Alice wants to say. Don't ask though, I'd like to to be a surprise, and the can't happen if I know I'm wrong or right.'

What does Alice want to say? Do enlighten us.

And finally 'shot people in duck costumes?'

Has been changed, well spotted

WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper (now that's a name and a half) writes 'Yep. I'm a late joiner alright. But seriously, wow. This is really good! You should update more often! I really liked how you started the story! :)'

Right, 1) thank you for the compliment, 2) telling to update more often does not mean I'm going to update sooner, it all depends on my free time, or lack thereof, also, 3) it doesn't matter when you join, all that matters is that you enjoy.

Finally, Guest says 'We need now'

Yes, that means something, people, please, make your reviews make sense, if you are this guest, explain, what is now, and why do you need it?


End file.
